


Blind with perfection

by ImmortalAcorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Bisexuality, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epistolary, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Alternating, Post-War, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Swearing, not a case fic, read between the lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 41,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAcorn/pseuds/ImmortalAcorn
Summary: I take his hand and kiss his wrist, looking up at him to get his reaction. He doesn’t look like punching me, so I straighten up and lean slowly closer.‘So, we’re doing this then?’ he asks, and I feel his warm breath on my lips.‘I want to. Do you?’ I really, really want to.‘I guess,’ he answers.I laugh, just a little, staying near. ‘So enthusiastic.’‘Yeah,’ he sighs and kisses me.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title: Blindness With Perfection by Hasmukh Amathalal

**13 th June 2007**

_Malfoy,_

_I would like for you to send the results already, we’ve been waiting for two weeks. You know the case is important so if you could move your arse a bit quicker, we would appreciate it._

Kind regards,

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

_Auror Potter,_

_Is your last letter supposed to be an official document? If so, I’m recommending improving your very abysmal writing skills._

_As for your request, you will have the results by the end of the week. I don’t know how you expect me to ‘move my arse‘ when this, as I already told you multiple times, is completely new substance and investigation cannot be rushed._

_When everything’s ready, I will owl the end results with the additional sample and antidote as agreed._

_And for the next time, I would appreciate for someone else to contact me. I have enough of your utter disregard for official language and my expertise._

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

**14 th June 2007**

_Malfoy,_

_Can’t wait for your report. If you would be so kind and attach two samples as per Head Auror’s request to provide one to Unspeakables due to the poisons rare properties._

_Please also excuse my improper language in the previous letter, I will do my best to do better and please your fragile sensibilities in the future._

_Kind regards,_

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

**18 th June 2007**

_Auror Potter,_

_Here are as requested two samples of the substance and additional antidote. Also attached is my final report of effects and ingredients used in the original._

_Don’t hesitate to approach me for future cases._

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Are you kidding me Malfoy? I’m supposed to walk to the Department of Mysteries with this? It’s the amount of a teaspoon! They need it for testing, what are they supposed to do with this crap? Prepare more ASAP._

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

**19 th June 2007**

_Potter,_

_Be my guest and do it yourself. Do you know how hard it is to destilate star dust and how much will remain from 100 grams? No, of course you don’t. This is as much as could be done, but please, feel free to provide me with a ton of stardust and then I’ll make a vial._

_If that’s not enough for our Golden Boy, I’m sure you have your own potioneers at the Ministry, engage them and do not bother me anymore if you’re not satisfied with my skills._

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

**22 nd June 2007**

_Hi Timothy,_

_Dinner still on? I could use some dessert..._

_Draco_

*******

_Yes Draco, we’re still on. Maybe you’ll even get a second one, I know how you love your sweets. Tim_

*******

When I look at him, I see perfection. His perfectly styled hair, immaculate style, great cologne, wealth and security, his fit body. I want him, right now. Shame we’re in the restaurant. So at least I rub my ankle on his calf under the table. He grins, his perfect teeth on display.

‘Do you like the cake?’ he asks me.

‘I do, it’s delicious,’ I answer and smile back at him. It’s been a year we’ve been together and I feel like I know him for ages. We are perfect for each other, so similar in everything. I can’t imagine anyone better for myself. We are going to Italy in few weeks and I think it will be the best time to ask him. I didn’t tell anyone, I want it to be a surprise. I’ve got the ring already, matching his beautiful blue eyes.

‘Yes thank you. We will get the check too.’ the waiter is leaving and Timothy is smirking at me. ‘Lost in your head again?’

‘It’s your fault, looking this good.’ I whisper the next words, leaning forward. ‘I was thinking about Tuscany and how we will fuck under the sun, long and sweaty.’

‘Yeah? Anything else?’ he leans forward too and kisses me briefly. Then the waiter comes back, we pay and we are leaving, Timothy is grabbing my hand and pulling me with him. Outside we apparate to mine and he’s undressing me and pushing me on the bed, kissing me, making me moan his name and keen in pleasure.

And I know it when he’s sleeping next to me, breathing slowly.

He is perfect for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**25 th July 2007**

_Malfoy,_

_DMLE, Auror Office would like to approach Blaze Potions Ltd. about assistance with the case number L00259. Please read the attached case file with all the details and let us know as soon as possible. As always, the file is under strong protection charm and security and all previous warnings apply while handling the file._

Kind regards,

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

**26 th July 2007**

_Malfoy,_

_Let us know ASAPwith first findings._

_Thank you._

Kind regards,

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

_Auror Potter,_

_Draco is taking a holiday right now so all the work must be postponed for the next two weeks. Please, either wait until his return or engage another expert. I can also recommend our new apprentice who is working directly with Draco and therefore should be up to the task. Let me know at your convenience._

All the best,

Blaise Zabini

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Why weren’t we informed about this? It would be in your best interest, for the next time, to inform the office about circumstances such as these. In the meantime though, yes, the work can be assigned to your apprentice. And we already lost days due to this, so please, be done as quickly as you can._

Kind regards,

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

**30 th July 2007**

_Auror Potter,_

_We’re already working on it but cannot promise the date._

_It might have slipped your mind, but Blaze Potions Ltd. is under no contract with the Ministry, therefore we have no obligations to inform the Auror Office about whereabouts of our employees. We are doing this solely out of kindness to help you with your cases for, if I might mention, minimum of galleons. If you would so desire you can definitely approach someone else in the future if Blaze Potions Ltd. is not up to the Ministry‘s (or your) standards, Auror Potter._

All the best,

Blaise Zabini

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Hey Hermione, I’m sorry, something came up in work, I don’t think I can make it tonight. Rain check?_

_Harry_

*******

_Of course, Harry, no problem. Just let me know, we’re free tomorrow evening as well if you would like to stop by. Be safe._

_Hermione_

*******

**31 st July 2007**

'Surprise!!' I almost whip out my wand but I have enough presence of mind left in me that I resist.

Ginny is the first one I see, grinning widely and motioning towards the banner **HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR SAVIOUR** written in bold red letters floating above their heads. 'Happy Birthday, Harry!' she screams, 'how do you like my decorations?'

'It's exactly what I imagined, thank you, very beautiful.' I say, dryly.

'I knew you'd love it!' She hugs me and then the others start wishing me all the best. Hermione, who looks apologetically at me and says: 'I tried to stop it, Harry, I did. Bit it was just too much Weasleys, even for me.' Ron hugs me too, pushing beer in my hand which I gratefully take and drink almost half of it in one go. Luna's here, her hair wildly flowing around her, smelling like dirt and grass and I can barely hear her in all the mingling voices and music as she advices me to go erumpents seeing to clear my mind. Neville is next, and then George and Bill and Angelina, Fleur and Seamus and Dean, and others.

There is food and drinks and so much alcohol.

And then there are presents. I don't like opening them in front of people, but I do it anyway.

I am warm and in a good mood in no time. I try to talk to everyone, we sit in groups, chatting and drinking and eating. It's nice.

'Ginny!' I yell at her and she comes to sit next to me on the couch. 'Ron doesn't believe that Canons will end up at the bottom of the league. He says they will be at least two places before last.'

'Oh Harry, you know it's pointless arguing with Ron about this. He's in love with them!'

'Oi!' Ron says affronted. 'I am a fan, not in love!'

'Okay now, mate. No one's taking your love away,' I say and Ron throws a peanut at my head. Ginny and I laugh, Ron scowls.

I may not have been ready for a surprise birthday party in the middle of the week when I have to go to work the next day, but I have all day tomorrow to regret tonight's decisions to drink and stay up late.

So I drink and eat more and my head empties – all is gone except here and now.


	3. Chapter 3

**31 st July 2007**

_Dear Mother,_

_I’m having the best time, Tuscany is truly lovely. It’s exactly as I remember it when we used to go here when I was a child. It’s so very hot here, the sea is amazing, so blue and crystal clear … I can’t even begin to describe the food - it’s amazing! We have to go here someday again, you and me, I would really like it. Timothy is loving it too, he’s already caught some tan. He’s laughing at me that I remain pale, but you know me and my skin, if I wouldn’t use the potions it would most probably just burn off._

_How are you doing? Is everything okay back at home?_

_I’m also attaching some photos we took and Floo address, should you want to call or come over, I would like either._

_Love, Draco_

*******

_Pansy,_

_You wouldn’t believe how horny Timothy got in here! He’s like an animal, we’re fucking almost everywhere we go, I think the heat is getting to him (not that I’m complaining). We did it in the sea tonight, it was very romantic, you know, our own private beach and all..._

_Anyway, how are you doing back home? How is it going with that secret girlfriend of yours? Are you finally going to share your happiness with me or what?_

_Draco_

*******

**3 rd August 2007**

_Dear Draco,_

_I’m so happy your lover is providing you with enough cock, good for you. I honestly miss our little chats about our sex escapades, I can’t wait till you come back, you know how Blaise is, I can’t talk to anyone about this except you. But other than that, everything’s fine here, the business is growing so I’m very happy with that._

_Okay, so I wanted to tell you when you’d be back, but since you already brought it up, I finally got her to my bed two days ago and we stayed there until today, that’s when she had to leave to work!! Merlin, she is amazing, and I’m not talking just about the sex, even though I must admit she’s just... I have no words, she’s perfect, I feel so relaxed. But I’ll tell you when you’re here, maybe I’ll even share who it is with you._

_I visited your mum, she’s doing well, we had some tea and a chat. She mentioned she fire-called. Why didn’t I got the address and an invitation too?_

_Your dearest friend, Pansy_

*******

**5 th August 2007**

_My dearest Pansy,_

_You didn’t get an invitation because you’re not my mother, are you? But don’t worry, we can have our own holiday some time, just you and me, loads of alcohol, food, music and most importantly some hot girls and boys. I cannot wait to hear about her, you’ve been so secretive it started to get on my nerves._

_I’ll be back this Wednesday evening, so how about we have breakfast together the next day? I’ll give you the Floo address but am allowing only a fire-call, I know how you’d get if you would actually flooed here – you’d never leave. You can call tomorrow afternoon, I believe Timothy is having a diving lesson so you won’t catch us in flagrante._

_Draco_

*******

I lie on the beach just as Timothy is getting ready to scuba dive, the instructor is checking his equipment, if it sits correctly, if there’s enough oxygen. He waves at me. I tried it with him the first day here and I have more than enough for my whole life. I felt so… pressed, so claustrophobic, so I refused to do it again. I wave back at him, sun is shining on his wet, glistening body. He looks so good, his skin went beautiful brown from the sun, whereas mine just stays as it is. I know if I wouldn’t use lotions I would be just red.

I remember this morning. We had sex, just like every morning. His face was buried in my neck and he was moaning as I fucked him slow and lazy. When we were lying there afterwards, his fingers running through the mess on my stomach, he said: ‘I want to stay here forever.’ I hummed in approval.

I could imagine it. Holiday every day. We would just eat, drink, relax, make love, we would be in heaven.

I get interrupted from my musings but his laughter. He has those ghastly goggles on already and the instructor is making the last checks on him and setting his own goggles on.

He waves at me one last time and they’re off. He is scared of deep waters but he still dives in... I don’t understand him sometimes.

I wish I didn’t forget the ring at home, I can't believe I was that stupid. I won't propose without it. I need everything to be perfect, just like him.

Just like us.


	4. Chapter 4

**6 th August 2007**

_Hello Harry. I’m back in England. If you’d like to meet, the address is still the same, come or floo me._

_Ana_

*******

_Auror Potter,_

_Please see the attached findings on the Infinitias potion. Was not able to recreate for sampling due to unforeseen circumstances, I do apologize. I duplicated all the experiments and results for Mr. Malfoy to hopefully recreate the substance once he returns._

Celeste Damian

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Ms. Damian,_

_Thank you for the report._

Kind regards,

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

_Potter, come to my office in 10._

G. Robards

*******

_Ms. Damian,_

_The Head Auror’s office would appreciate if you’d provided the sample as soon as possible. Malfoy is not coming back for another week, as far as I know, and it would be great if you could do your best. We expect it in no more than two days. Thank you for understanding._

Kind regards,

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

**7th August 2007**

_Auror Potter._

_Maybe I should’ve been clearer – while brewing the potion, due to its volatile nature, one wrong move was all it took to disperse in the thin air, that is why we are unable to procure the sample. At least for now. I believe you were informed by Mr. Zabini of my apprenticeship, hence why we have to wait for Mr. Malfoy and his knowledge._

_Thank you for your patience,_

Celeste Damian

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Hermione, do you know about some amazing potioneer who would be able to brew a very difficult concoction in two days? Robards is breathing down my neck ever since we approached Malfoy and Zabini for help with some cases and now when the git is on holiday, there’s apparently no one who can brew one fucking potion and Robards is all smug with his ‘ I knew it was a bad idea ever since you opened your mouth, Potter’ face!_

_Write back whenever you can, please._

_Harry_

*******

_Harry, I’m sorry but Malfoy really is the best in England, that’s why I recommended him to you at the beginning. Unless you want to engage Liu Xiao whose services might just ruin the Ministry’s budget, I would advise to wait for his return._

_Hermione_

*******

_How about I stop by tonight about 7pm? Harry_

*******

**9 th August 2007**

‘So, I heard Ana is back?’ Hermione says while sipping her wine.

‘Yeah,’ I nod and continue eating, ‘how do you know?’

‘She fire-called me if I wanted to meet and catch up.’

‘Mhm.’ I don’t have anything else to say. It’s not like we are a couple again now that she’s back, I don't keep tabs on her.

‘So?’ she asks and she and Ron looks at me as one.

‘So what?’ I look back at them, incredulous.

‘Did she let you know she’s in London?’

‘She did,’ I answer.

Ron asks: ‘And are you picking up where you two left off?’

I hate this. I know what they want to hear, _yes we are so in love and getting back together_. The truth is, I am not in love with her. Not any more. She broke my heart when she chose to leave to advance her career. I was happy for her, of course, but I hated her too. It was months until I managed to get over her. And now she’s here, beautiful as ever and I feel nothing. We slept together (I am still attracted to her) but do I really want to start over again? No, I don’t think so.

‘Nope.’

‘Really?’ Ron asks, sounding pretty heartbroken himself. ‘Oh, well I guess, if that’s what you want.’

‘It is. Look guys,’ I stop eating, ‘I know you like her and she is your friend, it’s fine. I honestly don’t mind it. Besides, it's been four years we aren't together, so you don’t have to tiptoe around me, okay?’

‘Yeah. Okay. So you’re saying you don’t feel… anything?’ Ron asks.

‘I mean, of course I do. But it’s not love. It’s just attraction, that’s all.’

‘Hold on, Harry.’ Hermione puts her wine on the table. ‘You saw her already?’

‘Yes I did.’ I know she's figured it out.

‘And you slept together, didn’t you?’ she sighs.

‘Yes we did.’

‘Is that…’ Ron starts but Hermione interrupts him, putting her hand on my wrist. ‘Harry, are you sure about this? You do remember how it was when you broke up, don’t you?’

I put my other hand over hers. ‘I do, Hermione. And I meant it when I said I’m fine. I thought some feelings would arise when I’d see her again, but they didn’t.’

‘Well,’ she starts, hesitant, ‘if you’re sure.’

‘I am.’ She withdraws her hand and looks at Ron who raises his brows. ‘I can see you guys having your inner mental dialogue about me, you know?’ I eye them. ‘I know what I’m doing. Don’t worry.’

Ron nods and finishes his beer. ‘I trust you mate. More wine, Mione?’ he stands up and takes my glass too and I nod.

I love them. Sometimes I just wish they'd stop treating me like their third child.


	5. Chapter 5

**9 th August 2007**

_Timothy,_

_don’t you happen to have my shirt, the white one with silver threads through it?_

_I already miss Italy so much and it’s only been a day.. do you miss it?_

_Draco_

*******

_Darling, could you please bring me a vial of Dreamless? I ran out few days ago. Thank you._

_Your mother_

*******

**10 th August 2007**

_Hello, Blaise!_

_I’m back. I've already met with Pansy yesterday for breakfast. Even though I’m going back to work on Monday, we can have lunch tomorrow and you can catch me up on work and your life, since you haven’t bothered to write or call while I was away._

_Let me know._

_Your best friend, Draco._

*******

_Draco,_

_First of, I did not write because we spend already so much time together at work, plus – Pansy caught me up on all the fun you had, and I mean all of it! I had to listen to her talking about Weasley, too, while you’ve been away, it was torture, never leave again..._

_Yes, let’s meet for lunch. But I’m sending you everything work related with this letter so we can talk about me the whole time, how that sounds?_

_Blaise_

*******

**12 th August 2007**

_No, I don’t. T_

*******

**17 th August 2007**

_Pansy,_

_Let’s go out, have a drink and dance, tonight 10pm._

_Draco_

*******

_Draco,_

_I’m sorry, I can’t. Ginny is coming for the weekend so we have some things already planned (if you know what I mean)! But I’m free next week?_

_Pansy_

*******

_Blaise,_

_Do you want to go out this weekend to have a drink? Pansy already crushed my hopes of fun, can you believe she prioritised Weasley over me?_

_Draco_

*******

_Draco,_

_I’m going to Portugal to visit my mother and deal with a last will of her latest dead husband that I was included in, I told you this at dinner? Try ask Millicent?_

_Blaise_

*******

_Why would I ask Millicent, Blaise? You know we’re not really friends. Okay, great, I’ll go alone, doesn’t matter. Have fun in Portugal!_

_Draco_

*******

_Draco,_

_Don’t be a pissy queen! I can do next Saturday and we can get pissed. You have fun too!_

_See you on Monday._

_Blaise_

*******

I drink one glass after another after another. I want to get dead drunk. Not because I am heart broken, I am not, but because it’s Friday and I want to forget the whole week.

Fuck, I wish it was me who did it. It’s always me. I never got dumped before. Fuck. He can go fuck himself. Or fuck him, what do I care. I don’t!

‘You don’t what?‘ I hear next to me and to my horror I realise I was speaking it aloud. I turn my head and see Granger.

‘I don’t understand why my glass is empty!‘ I yell and wave it in front of the bartender who glares at me and I bet he’s going to spit in it and I don’t care. ‘What are you doing here, Granger? Getting much needed reprieve from work, too? Can I invite you to have a drink with me?‘

She laughs at this, like it’s the funniest shit she ever heard. ‘Yes, you can buy me a drink, Malfoy, thanks. Are you alone here? Would you like to join us?‘

‘Depends who’s us.‘ I kind of suspect, because even as adults they are still attached to the hip.

‘Just me, Ron and Harry and his girlfriend.‘ She takes their drinks and I motion for the bartender to bring me a second vodka without even asking her what she’s drinking.

‘Thanks for the lovely offer, but I think I’ll skip.‘ I gulp down my vodka and offer a glass to her.

‘Thank you,‘ she throws it back and makes a face. ‘I wanted to talk to you, actually. I read your article in the June issue of Precious Potions, very interesting.‘

I’m taken aback. ‘Well thank you, Granger, glad you liked it.‘

‘Yes, I really did. Do you think we could talk more about it? I don’t think I can focus very much right now, I am a little tipsy,’ she giggles.

I am almost drunk at this point and can’t believe this conversation is happening. I just nod and then she says she will write and stumbles. I catch her forearm to steady her.

‘Oh god, thank you,’ she says and laughs. ‘I must be drunk!’ That’s when Potter appears out of nowhere and glares at my hand still on her arm.

‘Hermione, is Malfoy bothering you?’ he growls.

She whips her head around and sees him. ‘Harry! Thank god you’re here,’ at her words he sends a death glare towards me and I smirk, ‘can you help me with the drinks? I am a little, you know, pissed!’ She turns back at me and winks. I wink back, just to annoy Potter. ‘Oh yeah, and Malfoy’s joining us…’

I interrupt her immediately. ‘No Granger, as I said, some other time.’

‘Oh okay. I call you or something,’ she says as she’s taking their glasses and handing them to Potter who is just staring between us. She goes into the crowd and stumbles into someone. Potter wants to say something, he’s opening his mouth and I just know it’s going to be stupid. ‘Your friend has some difficulties there, Potter. Maybe you should help?’ I nod behind him and he turns and finally sees Granger wildly gesticulating at a stranger who has an arm around her waist.

‘Fuck!’ he swears and pushes through people. He says something to her and to the man holding her up, and then there’s Weasley and suddenly everything right with the world again. I turn to the bar, finish whatever drinks there are, pay and leave.

The fresh air is harsh. I think I want to get laid. And then I think about Timothy and I want to punch something.

I apparate home, dig out the ring from the bottom of my sock drawer and incendio the damn thing. I feel much better.

I might be crying but they are happy tears.

So happy.

*******

**19 th August 2007**

_Hey, Dray! I had fun yesterday. Can we meet again? I don’t have any plans for today, would love to see you. Cynthia_


	6. Chapter 6

**2 1st August 2007**

_Malfoy,_

_DMLE, Auror Office would like to approach Blaze Potions Ltd. about assistance with the case number A7615800. Please read the attached case file with all the details and let us know as soon as possible. As always, the file is under strong protection charm and security and all previous warnings apply while handling the file._

Kind regards,

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

_Auror Potter,_

_I read the file and I am truly confused. How am I supposed to help your office if the only thing to go by is a very vague description of the colour and smell by the witness? Do you have any idea how many potions like this exist? Am I supposed to provide you with my guess?_

_Get back to me when you will have more information, otherwise even as skilled potioneer as me cannot help you any further._

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Malfoy,_

_If we would have more bloody information, we would definitely provide it. Are you saying you can’t do anything?_

Kind regards,

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

**22 nd August 2007**

_Auror Potter,_

_Please see the attached file of the potions similar to what the witness described. Hope it helps._

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Malfoy!_

_Are you taking a piss? 156 potion list? You were not able to narrow it down a bit? What kind of ‘skilled’ potioneer are you, really?_

Kind regards,

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

_Potter,_

_Be my guest and narrow it down yourself, you have just as much information about it as I: ‘ it smelled kinda sweet, oh yeah, and it had no colour‘._

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

**23 rd August 2007**

_Hey Harry! It’s Cannons playing this Saturday and I’ve got the tickets!! We can meet at the Burrow at 11am and go from there, Percy is going too, he managed the tickets. And Ginny, of course._

_Ron_

*******

_Okay mate, we can meet there. I had seriously awful week, I could use some fun. But I hope you know, it will be a loss, I mean, the Appleby Arrows are leading... just saying. Harry_

*******

_Harry! How can you say that?! I thought you were a fan and a fan always believes in his team. Don’t forget to bring your Cannons jumper I gave last Christmas so we match!!_

_What happened? Something at work or Ana?_

_Ron_

*******

_I’ll tell you on Saturday, but yeah, work stuff, annoyed Robards, some unfinished cases and all. Of course I’ll bring the jumper, I don’t want to risk your wrath. See you on Saturday._

_Harry_

*******

**24 th August 2007**

_Hi Harry,_

_I was thinking, how about we go out on Sunday? I need to do this review for a new restaurant in Brighton, I would like your company. You could even come Saturday, we can spend the day together, night also and then leave in the morning. What do you think?_

_Ana_

*******

_Hey Ana._

_Yeah, it sounds lovely, but I already made plans with Ron for the weekend, I’m sorry. I hope you enjoy the trip though. But if you want, I can come Saturday evening and spend the night?_

_Harry_

*******

_Harry, I wanted to spend some time together other than sex. How about next weekend? I shouldn’t work then, we can go somewhere nice, the weather is supposed to be good._

_Ana_

*******

_I’m sorry Ana, but I thought we agreed it would be casual between us. I really don’t have time to date or for a relationship. I’m so busy right now with work and everything, that I barely ever have some free weekends any more. It would not work, believe me._

_I understand if you want something more, but unfortunately it is not me who can give you that. I hope we can stay friends._

_Harry_

*******

**26 th August 2007**

Ron’s sad, Cannons lost – again. The game was great, I enjoyed it immensely, Ginny as well, Percy probably, he kept talking to some officials that were in the box with us. She delivered the news today – she’s apparently dating Pansy Parkinson now. Which was shocking to me but not as shocking as for Ron. She decided to tell us before the game to _‘take it off my chest and enjoy it fully without nerves’_. Ron definitely did not enjoy himself and now there’s a sour look on his face.

‘So, Parkinson huh?’ he starts while we’re walking away from the stadium, ‘why?’

‘I don’t think you want the details, but if you’re truly interested, she is…’

He interrupts her, his arms waving around to stop her. ‘You know I don’t! But don’t you remember she tried to give Harry to that noseless git? While you two were still in love?’ he gesticulates between us.

‘Huh,’ she exhales, ‘I really did forget. Sorry Harry.’ She claps me on my shoulder. ‘It was such a long time ago.’

‘Yeah,’ I agree and Ron looks completely lost.

‘Well I didn’t! So you’re saying you don’t care she wanted Harry dead?’

‘I promise you Ron, the first thing I’ll do when I see her is going to make sure she isn’t planning Harry’s demise any time soon, otherwise that really would be a deal breaker.’ She takes my hand and swings it between us. ‘Bros before hoes, right?’

I burst out laughing and Ron frowns. ‘Whatever. Why do I even try?’

We go the Burrow for a family dinner and Ginny makes the great announcement at the table, dramatic as ever. No one bats an eye, Ginny always does this with every relationship. She says it’s because the more obnoxious she is, the less people want to hear about it and ask questions. Which, of course, does not apply to Molly, who asks all the questions on behalf of everyone.

When we’re sitting in the living room after, Hermione subtly mentions she met with Ana. Which means she knows Ana does not want to be friends with me any more. It stung a little when she called to talk, she is funny and smart and I will miss her, but she said she cannot do it, because she doesn’t like me just like a friend and I am breaking her heart with _‘this casual bullshit’_. So I said okay and didn’t argue, didn’t pressure her into friendship, didn’t tell her she broke my heart first.

Hermione asks how I am feeling and I say _‘well’_ and just tell her straight _‘it is completely fine for you to be friends with Ana, Hermione’_. She nods and then we talk about how Hugo is starting talking while we watch him play with George and Rose.

When I come back home, I think about Ana. How my life could’ve been if she stayed here four years ago, if we would have kids of our own, a crup or a kneazle, a home and I just cannot imagine it at all.

There’s nothing I can do about it now. It just wasn’t meant to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**27 th August 2007**

_Malfoy,_

_is there any progress with case A7615800? So far we did not receive any updates._

Kind regards,

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

_Potter._

_Did you send any additional information about the potion? We didn’t receive any updates either._

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Are you serious? You don’t have anything at all? This is of utmost importance, Malfoy, and Robards is already pretty pissed, so I urge you to inform us of any progress._

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

**28 th August 2007**

_Potter,_

_you can urge however many times you seem fit and it still won’t change the fact that unless your department will provide anything at all I can work with, there is **ABSOLUTELY** nothing for me to do about this! I don’t know how many times do I have to tell you this until it will reach your tiny brain and if said brain will even be able to understand such difficult thing._

_Unless you have something new, the case is **ON HOLD** on our end. I have other things to work on, not these charity cases for the Ministry that Blaise signed us up for!_

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

_P.S: And I **ABSOLUTELY **do not care whether Robards is pissed or not, so do not bother me with unnecessary information next time!!_

*******

_Blaise! You’re not in your office, where are you? Never mind! I wanted to tell you I need a day off tomorrow so I will not come. Thanks. D_

*******

_I was at work lunch with potential clients and I am back at the office and you already left? Good work morale, Draco. Okay, take your day and HALF off, but I expect you back on Thursday._

_Blaise_

*******

**1 st September 2007**

He keeps banging on the fucking door. She keeps yelling. I so don’t want to let them in.

‘I will blast this fucking door off! Do you hear me, Draco?’

I don’t say anything. I stand up from the couch, resigned, take a deep breath and yank the door open.

Pansy huffs, her wand raised and pushes inside. ‘You utter imbecile!’ she hits me on the head. ‘We thought you were lying here, dead or possibly drunk! Why weren’t you answering our letters or calls?’ Towards the end her voice raises to dangerous levels.

I try to answer but then Blaise interrupts. ‘You know you have a job, don’t you? You could’ve at least tell me you wouldn’t be coming! I had to postpone some orders, Draco, I am losing money because of you.’ He bangs the door closed and follows to the sitting room, Pansy behind him.

They sit on the couch and look at me. And they wait.

‘I was not feeling well,’ I finally say. ‘I blocked the floo and all owl post. I needed quiet, you do understand.’ I sit down, I hope all poise, even in my pajamas.

‘Are you ill or is this still about Tim?’ Pansy asks while going to the bar and pouring us some whiskey. I take it and even though I've already consumed more than enough these couple of days, I take a generous swig.

‘Yeah, I was ill. But I’m feeling much better.’ I smile at them.

Blaise snorts. ‘It’s like you think we are stupid or something. If you want to talk, you can always talk to us. Right, Pansy?’

‘Definitely,’ she nods.

They look at me, wait for me to begin pouring out my heart to them.

‘Okay,’ Pansy starts, apparently done waiting, ‘I never liked him, Draco. I’m sorry, I really tried, but he was just so pretentious! I could not stand it!’

‘We _all_ are pretentious!’ I stand up, for some reason indignant on the asshole's behalf.

‘Well, yeah. But we are us, so it doesn’t count,’ she shrugs and finishes her glass.

I look at Blaise. ‘And you, Blaise? Were you also pretending to like him?’

Blaise thinks and then answers: ‘No, I liked him. We weren’t best of friends, but he was tolerable.’

‘Salazar, thanks for the honesty.’ I finish my drink also and go to pour another.

‘I don’t know why it bothers you so much. The jerk cheated on you. You should be happy you didn’t actually propose.’

‘Thanks for bringing that up.’ I seriously don’t want to talk about it. I've spent enough time, already, obsessing about it.

There’s silence and then Pansy claps loudly and jumps up. ‘I have an idea! How about we get drunk and forget all our worries?’

‘Is this idea so brilliant it warranted such a dramatic reaction, Pans?’ asks Blaise, unimpressed. ‘Besides. Tomorrow’s Monday. We cannot get sloshed.’

‘Oh my lord!’ Pansy breathes. ‘What happened to you, Blaise? You didn’t use to be so… no fun! I think you need this more than Draco. Come on you two! I know just the place!’ She points a finger at me: ‘You! Get dressed, you have ten minutes and in the meantime, I will start on Blaise. Here, you have another, drink up.’ She pushes a full glass in his hands which he takes, reluctantly .

No point in arguing with her. I might just finish myself off in some questionable pub or whatever it is that Pansy has in that twisted little mind of hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**5 th September 2007**

_Hermione,_

_thank you for checking into the british magizoologist issue for me and for giving me the contacts for the potioneers. I want to buy you a breakfast tomorrow, if you have time?_

_Harry_

*******

_Of course, Harry, it was no problem. And you can definitely buy me breakfast. H_

*******

_Mr. Xiao,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_My name is Harry Potter and I am an auror for the Auror Office of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic in UK, London. I am writing you this letter in hopes of inquiring, whether there would be an interest from your end for cooperation with our Ministry on some cases directly or indirectly involving potions, its distribution, use or brewing. Currently we are experiencing an increase of illegal activities in this area and we are looking for some advanced resolutions. My friend Hermione Granger, deputy of Being Division of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, recommended you as the best potioneer she had the luck to work with._

_We would be happy to work with you if you so decide and we would of course set up all the necessary terms and steps to make sure everything would work for all parties involved._

_If this letter interested you at all, don’t hesitate to approach me with any additional questions and information._

_I will be awaiting your answer, whatever it may be._

_Thank you._

Kind regards,

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

**6 th September 2007**

_Hello Harry!_

_Woul d you like to come this weekend? I’m cooking roast and Teddy got a new broom and is very excited to show you how high he can already fly._

_Andromeda_

*******

_Hi Andy, I would love to come! I know we haven’t seen each other for a while, I was busy at work, I’m sorry. I can’t wait to see you both! I’ll call you today after work so we can talk and we agree on a time._

_Harry_

*******

** 9 th September **

‘Look! Harry! Cool right?’ Teddy screams from above on his broom. He’s quite good on it, I must say. I made sure there were safety charms set on it on top of the ones it already came with. He’s about four meters high and thank god it cannot fly any higher because Teddy would definitely try.

‘Yeah, very cool! Just hold on to the broom, Teddy!’ I scream back at him when I see he’s trying to swerve the broom with just one hand on the handle.

‘Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing!’ he speeds up and then turns, balance a little off near the end and I hold my breath. But he does great, straightens the broom and flies up and down.

Andromeda comes outside with the dessert.  We settle at the table in the garden, it’s probably one of the last sunny days this year so we have to take advantage of the weather. 

‘It’s delicious,’ I say as I take the first bite of the chocolate cake.

‘Thank you. I wanted to make treacle for you, but Teddy really wanted chocolate cake. But don’t worry, I can bake one for you to take home,’ she says and pats my knee.

‘There’s no need Andy. I love this, don’t worry.’ She tsks and says _'don't be stupid, it won’t take long'_. 

Teddy dismounts his broom and runs towards us. ‘Yes! My favourite.’ He goes to grab the piece but Andromeda pushes the plate away. ‘Go wash your hands first.’ He frowns a bit but scurries inside the house anyway.

We talk about how Teddy’s flares of accidental magic are getting better and how he manages to control it. We talk about Andromeda’s new venture – baking as a business. She says it’s going well but she doesn’t feel like opening anything officially. I think she should. I would never say this out loud, especially to Molly, but Andromeda’s baking is next level.

When Teddy comes back after a while, his hair is strikingly blond, almost white. I have a flashback to Hogwarts. Teddy, though, explains immediately. ‘Grandma, Draco called. I told him he could come in that we have a chocolate cake and Harry’s here, but he didn’t want to. He’s saying hello.’ He grabs the cake now that he’s allowed, no fork, and shoves a piece in his mouth.

Thank god. I would not be able to stand the git here after he’s been hindering my cases.

‘He said,’ Teddy continues with his mouth full, ‘he will call later today or tomorrow, he said he had something for me! Can I have another one?’ he looks up at Andromeda.

‘Maybe a bit later yeah?’

‘Okay. I’m going to fly now. Come on Harry, you can watch!’ He takes my hand and is pulling me up. I laugh and stand up.

‘All right, you two. I’m going to bake the Treacle tart and I do not want to hear anything,’ she warns me, pointing at me and then at Teddy, ‘be careful!’

Teddy flies, his face pure joy.

I look up at him and watch him as his hair changes back to blue.


	9. Chapter 9

**12 th  September 2007 **

_Hello Draco!_

_I am writing to you in regard to our previous conversation few weeks ago, about your current research which was issued in Precious Potions. So I talked to my colleagues and they agreed that if you would like, we would be happy to cooperate with you on our study into using magical creatures or their parts as part of potion brewing. Since it correlates with your research, I was thinking we could join and advance it a little further. Of course that there would be a contract and everything necessary, we don’t want you to do this for free with us._

_This topic however warrants a conversation face to face, I think. So I would like to invite you to an informal meeting with me so we can discuss this in depth._

_Please write whether you are interested and if so, what would be the best time for you to meet me, we’ll set a date._

_Thank you for your reply._

_Hermione Granger_

Deputy Office of Being Division

Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures

Ministry of Magic

*******

_Hello Granger._

_I am a little surprised you remember it, considering. I never thought you would approach me in official manner, however, I am interested in your offer._

_I do have time this Friday, at about 7pm. I know it’s a bit late and you have a family to take care of, so if this is not suitable for you, let me know. I apologise but I am just swamped at work at the moment._

_Thank you._

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Thank you for your immediate response. Friday is great for me too, no worries. Is **Classic Cauldron** at 7pm okay then?_

_Thank you for your reply._

_Hermione Granger_

Deputy Office of Being Division

Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures

Ministry of Magic

*******

_That is good, yes. Meet you there, Granger._

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Mr Malfoy,_

_Thank you very much for brewing the Dreamless for our pharmacy in this dire circumstances we found ourselves in. You are always welcome here as well as Mr. Zabini, should you ever need anything at all._

_Our customers are very happy with your potion and are reporting barely any side effects unlike with our previous supplier. Of course, I will approach Mr. Zabini with this, but I wanted to tell you also that we are considering making this a long term arrangement._

_Thank you again!_

_Richard Wandrille_

**Wandrille’s Pharmacie**

*******

_Mr. Wandrille,_

_thank you very much for your letter. I am glad you were satisfied with our work and are considering a long term cooperation with Blaze Potions Ltd. Yes, please approach Mr. Zabini about the matter, but I would be more than happy if it would come to fruition._

_Best regards,_

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

**14 th September 2007**

‘Cheers!’ Granger holds her glass up to mine.

‘Cheers,’ I say. And really, this has turned up to be a good meeting. Granted, I will have much less free time, but then again, what would I need it for either way.

‘So Zabini is okay with this? I just don’t want him to accuse me of stealing you or something,’ she asks after she finishes her wine.

‘Yes, I told him I am meeting with you about possibly working together. And since this is just part-time, we should be fine.’ We agreed on sixteen hours weekly, based on my current work load that’s maximum I can do and Granger was totally fine with it, saying she expected less. ‘I will of course tell him about what we agreed on and once the contract is signed of course.’

‘Of course. We will draft it as soon as possible so everything is nice and official,’ she smiles and pours more wine in both of our glasses.

This is more pleasant than I expected. It was awkward at the beginning, we never interact too much, just occasional small talk whenever we manage to bump into each other during my few Ministry visits. But once we started talking – well she started talking about my research – it was easy, it was work. And now, when it nears to an end I start feeling the awkwardness again.

There’s silence, we sip our wine, the waiter clears our plates. Then she clears her throat. ‘Look, Malfoy. We will be working together very soon and I really don’t want it to be weird between us. So let’s bygones be bygones and enjoy what hopefully will be some magnificent discovering of new facts and knowledge.’

I laugh a little at this, but I nod. ‘Yes, okay, let’s do that.’

‘Great! So, this was lovely. I will start on the contract tomorrow and on Monday we will hopefully finish it at the office, but as I know our legal department, might take some time. But in any case, I’ll owl you, yeah?’

‘Yeah, definitely,’ I say.

‘Wonderful. The bill is paid, Ministry’s courtesy. I’m sorry to cut this short but I do need to go, I promised Ron I would be home by nine.’

She looks at me apologetically, like I want to talk to her about our personal lives now. I shake my head. ‘That’s completely fine, Granger. No need to explain.’

She smiles and stands up. I do too and we shake hands. She leaves, I sit there just for a little longer.

I’m kind of looking forward to it. Might be strange at the beginning, but that’s to be expected – with our history...

We used to go here with Timothy. He always ordered the same thing. The same brand of cognac. The same meat. I loved how his… well that’s about enough.

I leave the restaurant.

No reason to be thinking about him now.

No reason to think about him ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

**19 th September 2007**

_Mr. Potter,_

_thank you for your letter and the offer._

_I heard a lot about you and your deeds, Mr. Harry Potter, and I am very curious, so I decided to give you a considerable discount for my services. I think an appropriate amount would be two thousand of your british galleons per case, which might differ of course, depending on the hours spent on a particular case – so this is really just a base._

_Do write back, you may also attach a contract if my terms are pleasing to your Ministry._

_Best regards,_

刘晓

Liu Xiao

魔術是魔藥

*******

_Hermione, I’m sending you Xiao’s letter. Please read it. Is he serious? Harry_

*******

_I told you his expertise was expensive. Granted, I didn’t tell you how expensive, but you could’ve expected this, Harry, I was trying to explain it from the beginning._

_H_

*******

_Yeah, okay, you did, but I was thinking like 500 at most! Well I definitely cannot go to Robards with this. Do you have any other ideas? You know how the cases with these fucking illegal potions are multiplying. Please help me Hermione!_

_Harry_

*******

_You won’t like it, but you need to work with Malfoy. I mean, he’s not that bad now. Maybe try to be a little less aggressive with him this time around._

_H_

*******

_Aggressive?! I am not aggressive, he is an asshole!!!_

*******

**21 st  September 2007 **

_Mr. Potter!_

_After our call I looked into the issue you required, about the Kelpie in Scotland or as muggles call it – the Loch Ness Monster – which in my opinion is a very degrading name and completely unnecessary, Kelpies are actually very calm creatures if left alone. I don’t want to write it here, though. I’m sending you my very brief study on them (please see the linked study – I do apologise, it is only about sixty pages, but should you require I can definitely still expand on it ) with hopes it might help you with solving this mystery murder of yours – very gruesome, to be honest, and very unlike Kelpie. But you will read everything important on them in the next few pages._

_Thank you so much about approaching me to consult on this case! Feel free to write or call whenever you or your office would need any of my help!_

_It was a pleasure!_

**_Rolf Scamander_ **

*******

_Thank you Mr. Scamander._

_I look forward to reading your work – I am sure it is extensive enough – and I know it will help us immensely in solving the case._

_I will definitely consider approaching you in the future should there be a case involving a help of a magizoologist as skilled as you._

_Kind regards,_

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

**24 th September 2007**

_Malfoy,_

_DMLE, Auror Office would like to approach Blaze Potions Ltd. about assistance with the case number K5180093. Please read the attached case file with all the details and let us know as soon as possible. As always, the file is under strong protection charm and security and all previous warnings apply while handling the file._

_Kind regards,_

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

_Potter,_

_I’ll look into it._

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

**26 th  September 2007 **

_Potter._

_I’m sending you all my findings with samples. Hope it will be to your satisfaction._

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Thank you, Malfoy. HP_

*******

**28 th September 2007**

I stand next to the lifts, contemplating what I’m going to eat for dinner, when the metal gate opens and reveals Malfoy.

‘Potter,’ he says as a way of a greeting and gets out of the lift.

‘Malfoy,’ I nod, ‘I’m just about to leave, if this is about the case, I did owl you my thanks, not under official ministry post, but still. You didn’t get it?’

He smirks. ‘I did. But believe it or not, Potter, not everyone comes here just to see the Saviour.’

Oh my god, he is so infuriating. ‘Why did you come here then?’ I ask and immediately want to go back in time and bite my tongue.

‘I think it’s none of your business.’ He says this with his annoying smirk and then continues. ‘But since you care so much, I’m meeting Granger.’

‘Why are you meeting Hermione?’ I frown, quite confused.

‘We work together.’

‘What?’ She definitely did not mention anything when we saw each other.

‘We work together,’ he tells me slow and loud and points to his ear, ‘try to listen, Potter, if it’s you who asked the question.’

I breathe very slowly to calm down. I try really hard not to hit anything right now. In this case, I try really hard not to punch Malfoy.

I even bite my tongue but it’s not stopping me from blurting out: ‘On what?’

I know the moment those words leave my mouth how pleased he is. ‘I don’t think this is a necessary information for you. But if indeed it is, ask Granger.’ With that he turns around and walks away, his robes swishing behind him.

I enter the lift and punch the atrium button a bit harder than required


	11. Chapter 11

**30 th September 2007**

_Hello Granger._

_Sorry to write to you on Sunday but I was thinking about what we talked on Friday. So I did few experiments already of what would work best as a replacement of unicorn blood. To tell the truth there is still a long way ahead, because so far all I’ve tried was not very good, to put it mildly._

_As we talked, I tried horse blood (from a certified muggle breeder) with unicorn’s hair ashes added to it as we discussed and also unicorn hair mixed with a mooncalf’s blood (from a certified breeder). None of these two worked at all as a substitute. But then again, we did create the list of possible mixtures so there are still 12 I need to try._

_Not to be negative here, but maybe this will lead to nowhere – we all know the properties of pure unicorn blood and maybe nothing is able to recreate its rejuvenating qualities._

_I just wanted to let you know that I already started on this, just in case you’d might think I’m slacking on it._

_D. Malfoy_

*******

_Thank you for the info, Malfoy._

_I’m actually glad you wrote because I was reading few books and added 3 other mixtures on our list. Plus I was also reading on brewing techniques, which you are more of an expert than I am, but I still decided to add some new ones (see the bottom of the list attached) which also combine muggle methods._

_We can discuss all of it further on Wednesday._

_Have a good day!_

_Hermione_

*******

**2 nd October 2007**

_Hi D, do you have time tonight? I’m free and I want to invite you to dinner, my place 6pm. Blaise already said yes so it will be like old times. Gossip, great food (cooked by me), alcohol, delicious dessert (also baked by me) and more alcohol!_

_I do hope you know me well enough by now to know that this is an order rather than an invitation._

_Pansy_

_P.S: Can you bring that elvish wine of yours? Thanks!_

*******

_Well this is pretty last minute. What if I already have plans, Pansy? Should I just cancel them because you told me so?_

_Draco_

*******

_In that case I think Narcissa will be fine to postpone your weekly dinner. I’ll even write to her myself._

_So tonight, 6pm, bring the wine, darling._

_Pansy_

*******

**4 th October 2007**

_Hello, Draco. I’m sorry to bother at such a short notice, but I think I’m coming down with something. Could you maybe come over this weekend and keep Teddy company? (I know you visited last weekend and I feel bad about asking you, but I can promise there will be plenty of food, so you don’t have to bother with that at least.)_

_Andromeda_

*******

_It is no bother, Andromeda. I will come, take care of Teddy and I can definitely cook also, so please, don’t stress yourself. I’ll bring you some Pepper-Up, my own and (I believe) improved recipe._

_See you both Saturday._

_Draco_

*******

**7 th October 2007**

We stand in front of Quality Quidditch, staring for almost ten minutes at the newest Nimbus 6000k. I mean, it looks great, but for how long can a child watch one broomstick for?

I look down at Teddy, his palms and the tip of his nose on the shop window.

‘Can I get it?’ he asks for the fifteenth time.

‘Maybe when you’re older,’ I tell him again, since apparently my previous answers were not good enough.

‘But when I’m older this broom will be too and a newer one will come,’ he sighs and finally unsticks his hands from the glass. ‘So you’re not going to buy it for me then?’

He looks up, his hair white blond and this time he manages to change his eye colour grey as well.

‘Not today,’ I say and he frowns, just a little, ‘but I can buy you a practice snitch?’

‘Really?’ he asks, grinning. ‘Can it be the normal one, not the big for kids? Can it be gold?’ He grabs my sleeve and pulls me inside the shop. He keeps chattering and once we’re inside he’s carefully considering each snitch on display. Once he points at his favourite one and the shop keeper gives it to him, he smiles, his eyes sparkle and he holds it close to his scrunched up nose, inspecting it and finally nodding contently and putting it in his pocket. ‘Thank you Draco,’ he smirks. ‘Can we also get ice cream now?’

‘Would gran buy you an ice cream before dinner?’ I ask.

‘Are you joking?’ he looks at me like I’m mad. This kid, I swear, where does he get this cheek from? ‘But you are not my gran. You are Draco, my most favourite cousin!’

‘In fact, I’m your first cousin once removed, it is more than possible you have other cousins, for example…’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ he sighs, apparently bored with me.

I mess up his hair and he frowns, he hates it. ‘Okay. But you cannot tell anyone, all right?’

‘Yes! Great, let’s go!’

Once out of Fortescues’s, Teddy has his stracciatella in hand, eating it away happily, when I see him smiling widely and waving at someone. I look in the direction. Potter, of course.

‘Harry!’ he screams and frankly, there is no need for such volume since Potter is already walking towards us.

I clench my hand and my ice cream cone cracks a little.

‘Teddy!’ Potter says, smiling and then he looks at me. The smile drops. ‘Malfoy.’

I nod.

‘What are you doing here? Where’s Andy?’ he asks Teddy but glares at me, like I did something to her.

‘Draco bought me ice cream and a snitch. Wait, I’ll show you.’ He takes out the snitch and gives it to Potter.

‘That’s a very nice snitch, Teddy,’ Potter nods and returns it to him. ‘And…’

Teddy doesn’t let him finish. ‘Isn’t it just? I wanted the new Nimbus, but Draco didn’t want to buy it for me. Will you buy it for me, Harry?’ And what a gall, his hair turns black and messy.

‘Er, I don’t think so, Teddy. Maybe when you’re older.’

‘You’re just like Draco,’ complains Teddy and Potter looks completely disgusted.

‘So where’s Andy, Teddy?’ Potter inquires again.

Teddy licks his ice cream. ‘She’s home. She’s ill. But Draco gave her some medicine so today she

seemed much better.’

Potter’s head snaps up to me and he frowns and asks me: ‘What medicine, Malfoy?’

‘Calm down, Potter,’ I hiss. ‘It was a Pepper-Up.’ _You utter twat_.

‘Do you want to come home with us? I can show you how good I am with catching the new snitch.’ Teddy bites his cone and that’s when I realise my ice cream is spilling down my hand. I don’t even think about it when I start to lick it off. But what startles me is silence when Potter doesn’t answer. So I abandon my current action and see him how he’s giving me some sort of a side eye. Merlin, his face looks very punchable right now.

‘Maybe some other time, Teddy,’ he finally speaks.

‘When Draco is not there?’ Teddy asks.

I smirk as Potter flounders, mumbling something unintelligible, probably trying to spare the child of the truth of our animosity.

‘No… that’s nothing… some other time when gran will feel better, yeah?’ he manages.

‘Yeah, okay,’ Teddy shrugs and finishes the cone. ‘I’m hungry now, Draco. Are we going home? Will you cook that shepherd’s pie like yesterday?’

‘I will, anything for you, my favourite cousin,’ I tell him and I am oh so glad that Potter’s here, looking pretty annoyed right now.

‘Super! See you, Harry. I’m just going to take one last look at the Nimbus!’ He runs to the window and leaves me with Potter.

I vanish the melted thing in my hand. ‘Potter,’ I say. He’s just standing on the spot, all silent and stupid, so I leave him there and walk away to take Teddy home.

All in all, it was one of the more entertaining conversations I’ve ever had with Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

**8 th October 2007**

_Hi, yesterday was fun. Do you want to hang out tonight?_

_Marcus_

*******

_Sure. Where and when?_

_Harry_

*******

_9pm, we can meet at Leaky and go from there._

_Marcus_

*******

_Great. Meet you there._

_H_

*******

**9 th October 2007**

_Hermione, do you have some hangover potion? Sorry to bother you, but I don’t have any and my head and stomach are killing me._

_Harry_

*******

_Sorry Harry, I don’t. I would grab it for you from home, but we don’t have any there either. But I’m sending you some magnesium, hope it helps._

_Hermione_

*******

_Thank you, Hermione. Feeling a bit better. H_

*******

_Potter._

_Blaise told me you called him and wanted a hangover potion. I’m sending you a box of ten as required. But be aware – I brewed them myself. Hope you won’t drop dead._

_Draco Malfoy_

*******

_Zabini! You told Malfoy? If I’d knew, I would never call you. I told you it needed to be **highly confidential**. If anyone will think I still have some remnants of alcohol on the job, I could get fired!_

_HP_

*******

_Thank you, Malfoy. I took one ten minutes ago and I’m still kicking and breathing. Better luck next time!_

_HP_

*******

_Calm down, Harry. You do realize we_ _are suppliers who_ _brew _ _(and I really mean Draco) potions when our clients order them and we are not a pharmacy? I needed to tell him because we didn’t have any in stock, obviously, so he could brew it for you. And let me assure you, he won’t tell anyone. He did take a piss, but you know him, it was to be expected._

_He told me he already sent you the vials, please transfer the galleons to the Blaze Potions Ltd account as we agreed._

_I hope you feel better!_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Blaze Potions Ltd._

*******

_Potter._

_The potion has a delayed response. Still crossing my fingers._

_Draco Malfoy_

*******

**10 th October 2007**

_Harry! How about tonight? Same time, my place? Marcus_

*******

_I can’t today._

_Harry_

*******

_Okay? But write to me when you’ll have time, I really liked it when you fucked me and I need a repeat. Write back!_

_Marcus_

*******

**12 th October 2007**

_Harry, I keep thinking about you. Let’s meet tonight. Say when and where. Marcus_

*******

_I’m sorry. Don’t write to me any more, please._

_H_

*******

_FUCK YOU YOU DICK! GO FUCK YOURSELF, OH SAVIOUR!!!!_

*******

**13 th October 2007**

They are so cute, especially like this, asleep, no screaming or crying or fighting.

I go downstairs to make myself a cup of coffee. Ron and Hermione said they would be here by 10pm, the latest. So that gives me three more hours.

Why did I make Rose and Hugo go to sleep? Now I’m alone and the thoughts are coming back and I feel disgusted.

I turn on the wireless. Falcons are playing. Good. I can focus on the match.

I am an hour into the game when they return.

‘Hi. Did you have a good evening?’ I ask when they come in.

They smile at each other. ‘It was amazing, Harry. Thank you for baby sitting,’ Hermione says.

‘Yeah, mate. Thank you. It was so good to take a breather from them,’ Ron sighs and Hermione glares at him. ‘I love them, so much,’ Ron hurries, ‘but I mean, everyone needs their alone time sometimes, right?’

‘Definitely,’ I nod and grin.

‘Okay, I’m going to make some tea. Do you want something?’ Hermione asks as she makes her way to the kitchen.

‘No honey. Thank you,’ Ron says and sits down next to me on the sofa. ‘So how was it?’

‘Good. We played, screamed a little because someone borrowed someone else’s toy, kept throwing ourselves on the floor several times… but we managed. You’re welcome.’ I put my feet up on the coffee table and Ron follows suit.

He laughs. ‘Yeah, they’re angels.’

Hermione comes back holding a steaming cup. ‘I’m tired boys, I think I’m going to head upstairs. Thanks again, Harry.’

‘Okay, Mione. I stay here a little longer with Harry if that’s fine,’ Ron looks up at Hermione.

‘All right,’ she leans down and kisses his head, ‘I might still read a little. Good night.’

‘Good night,’ I say.

We just sit for a while, the only sound the burning logs in the fireplace.

‘So how are you?’ Ron interrupts the silence. ‘I noticed this week you’ve been a little off.’

People say Ron’s obtuse, but he’s more observing than they give him credit for.

‘I’m good. Just work, you know. Always work.’

‘Really?’ He looks at me, his brows raised.

I really don’t want to talk about it, especially not with Ron. ‘You really don’t want to know.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean? I asked, so obviously I want to know. Spill.’ He turns his whole body towards me and I wish he didn’t because I already know I’m telling him, I need to tell someone and he’s here, waiting. I just wish we would not see each other at this moment.

‘Okay,’ I exhale but don’t look at him. ‘The other day I hooked up with this guy,’ I glance at him, ‘and we… had sex, as you do, and we were both pretty drunk… and he gave me some muggle pill also… and then we met for a second time, got drunk again, he took the pill again which that time I refused so he was much worse than I. We had sex that time too.’ I stop here and look at him. He’s trying really hard not to put his hands over his ears, I can tell.

‘Okay?’ he finally speaks. ‘And you are feeling bad because you took that pill? Was it … what do muggles call it… durg, drug?’ His eyes widen. ‘Did you take drugs, Harry?’

‘I mean yeah, but it was harmless and it was just this once. I don’t take them at all, ever, but as I said I was pretty pissed already when he offered.’

‘Well, fine, I hope you know better than to take it again,’ he says, ‘but then what is the problem? You had a… er, good time I presume, you know, in bed. Was he ugly, do you feel bad about your lowered standards?’ I laugh and shake my head. ‘Well what am I supposed to think then? Just tell me! I do feel slightly uncomfortable here, hearing about my best friend’s sex life.’

‘So if it would be Neville’s sex life you would be cool?’ I smirk.

‘Ugh! Stop it, Harry. I don’t want to hear about anyone’s sex life. But I want to help you to feel better, so I’m willing, but just this once.’

‘Okay,’ I grin.

‘So?’

‘So… do you think that even though we were both drunk, both times, that I took advantage? I was aware he was more drunk than me and I still… we still did it.’ I stare at the flames again and Ron puts up his feet back up on the table.

‘Did he say yes to it?’ Ron asks.

‘Yes. But again, was he at all aware of what he was saying yes to?’

‘Did he remember it the day after? Do you know?’

‘Yes, he did. He wanted to meet again.’

He slaps me on my thigh all of a sudden, pretty hard. ‘There you have it! If he wouldn’t be okay with it, he wouldn’t ask for it again, right?’ Ron cringes. ‘That sounds wrong.’

‘Well… I guess. I don’t know.’

‘Come on mate. I know why it’s confusing but obviously he didn’t have any second thoughts. So will you meet him again?’ Ron asks at the end.

‘No. I told him to stop contacting me. I felt guilty and disgusted about it all when I sobered up. I still feel disgusted with myself.’

‘You'll know better next time. And if it means anything to you,’ Ron continues, ‘I don’t think you did anything wrong. You shouldn’t punish yourself for it. You ended it, after all, and now you can move on. And if you still need to talk to an adult, we still have Mione.’ He claps me on the shoulder and I laugh.

But when I'm back home I keep thinking about it. Is this who I'm becoming now? A guy who just sleeps with whoever, whether drunk or drugged, who doesn't care at all?


	13. Chapter 13

**16 th October 2007**

_Draco, could you bring me Dreamless today? I ran out already. And if you could make it 20 vials this time, darling, I would be grateful._

_Your mother_

*******

_All right, I’ll stop by tonight._

_Draco_

*******

**17 th October 2007**

_Hi Draco. I think I forgot some of my books at your place. Could you send them to me, please?_

_Tim_

*******

**18 th  October 2007 **

_Hello Draco,_

_I will have to move our meeting to 2pm tomorrow due to some unforeseen circumstances. Please write back if that is all right with you._

Hermione Granger

Deputy office of Being Division

Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures

Ministry of Magic

*******

_That’s fine, no problem._

_Draco Malfoy_

*******

**19 th October**

_Ms. Mohany,_

_I’m sending you the box of fifty vials of Skele-Gro as you requested. Hope it is to your satisfaction._

_Don’t hesitate to approach us with future orders._

_Best regards,_

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Mrs. Bovin,_

_I’m sending you the Beautification potion, amount of six vials as you requested. It is an improved formula, meaning it has minimum of side effects, but as per our policies, I am sending you instructions of usage and a list of some possible side effects. Hope the results will please you._

_Don’t hesitate to approach us with future orders._

_Best regards,_

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Mr. Malfoy!_

_It is absolutely amazing! I took an amount recommended by you and it works wonders!_

_Yes, I would like to order another package, let’s make it 15 this time._

_Thank you so much!_

_Lydia Bovin_

*******

_Most definitely Mrs. Bovin._

_I will submit an order with Mr. Zabini and hopefully you should receive it by next Friday._

_Best regards,_

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

**21 st October 2007**

**_Fuck your books and fuck you, you cheating asshole!! I am burning them all! I will send their ashes!!!_ **

I crumple the parchment and Incendio it for good measure. He tried calling today, I heard a chime. Thank Merlin I blocked all his access. He doesn’t deserve any note from me or his damn books!

I go make myself a nice drink when there’s a chime again followed by familiar voice. ‘Hello? Draco, are you home?’

I go to the fireplace and sit in front of it. ‘Hello Luna.’

‘Draco! So nice to see you! How are you?’ Here her expression turns pitying and I know she must’ve heard.

‘I’m good, thank you. How are you?’ I ask, putting my best smile on.

‘Oh I am amazing. My dirigible plums are finally growing into their natural wildness,’ she smiles.

‘Congrats,’ I say.

‘Thank you. But I am actually calling because I want to personally invite you to the celebration of my recent success.’

‘Oh really? What success?’ I ask and sip on my drink.

‘The plums Draco, of course, what else?’ She laughs like it’s so obvious.

‘Yes, what else, right?’ I grin.

‘So the celebration is next Saturday, just very intimate gathering of people,’ she keeps nodding her head for some reason.

‘Hm. I will let you know, okay?’

‘Okay. But please make sure you come. I invited some single people so you can mingle all you want!’ Luna says this all cheerful that I miss the meaning for a second.

‘Excuse me? I couldn’t hear you properly?’

‘Pansy told me when she was getting her weekly massage. I have to say, now that I’m looking at you, there is a tension in your shoulders. I acquired a very good oil made of lavender and melissa plus some erumpent’s tears which I think might help you release stress and relax your whole body. Would you like to make an appointment with me?’

I put my glass down just so I don’t throw it at the wall. ‘No Luna, I don’t want to make an appointment right now. What exactly did Pansy tell you?’

She tilts her head to the side. ‘Well, just that you and Timothy broke up because he cheated on you with his diving instructor. He definitely has a lot of Wrackspurts flying around his head now.’

_This is not Luna’s fault, not Luna’s fault_ … ‘Thank you for calling, Luna, I will let you know,’ I start disconnecting the call when I hear her say _‘by tomorrow, please’_ and her head vanishes.

I don’t wait, I step in the flames and floo to Pansy’s. She doesn’t deserve a courtesy of letting her know in advance.

‘Parkinson!’ I scream when I land in her kitchen. ‘Parkinson!’

‘What in fucking hell are you yelling for?’ she appears from behind a corner in nothing but a towel, her hair wet.

‘Are you going around and gossiping to everyone about my failed relationship? Why did you tell Lovegood?’

She approaches me but I raise my wand, just a little, in case I would really feel like hexing her. She halts. ‘Draco, I swear, Luna is the only one I told and only because she gives the best advice.’

‘Lovegood, best advice, really? So what did she advise you in this case? What was the big revelation?’ My hand is shaking with the effort not to send a stinging hex her way.

‘Okay,’ she rubs her temples, ‘I admit, she was not the most helpful in that situation, but I was intoxicated from all the fumes and so relaxed…’

‘That is no excuse, Pansy!’ Several sparks fly out of my wand.

‘No it’s not and I am sorry! I told her not to tell anyone and you know her, Draco, she would never.’

‘Well, she just told me, so.’

Pansy snorts. ‘Okay, but you don’t count since it was about you, right? You see what I’m saying?’

‘Don’t be patronising, Pansy!’ I yell and that’s when Weasley appears from behind her.

‘Is everything okay?’ she asks, frowning at me.

Pansy turns around and says: ‘Yes baby, you can go back to bed.’ I might be sick. ‘I know how to deal with mad Draco, don’t worry.’ Weasley keeps frowning but walks away, presumably the mentioned bed.

‘You could’ve told me she was here! Are you seriously not done with flaunting my dirty laundry in front of everyone?’ I go back to the floo.

‘Technically you were flaunting it and I doubt she heard a lot, there are good silencing charms in my bedroom.’ She smirks and then continues: ‘I swear, Draco, I wasn’t talking about this to anyone, Blaise and Luna only. I didn’t tell anything to Ginny either, that must count for something, right?’

I close my eyes. ‘Okay, we can talk later. Have fun,’ I tell her and then without waiting for a response floo back home.

I take his books, scattered all around the place, and throw them in the fire. And just like that, they’re gone.

Nothing left, just ashes.


	14. Chapter 14

**22 nd October 2007**

_Malfoy,_

_I am sending you an official request from Uspeakables to make some adjustments for a potion, case K5180093, due to new evidence found. Please read the attached request and let me know if it’s possible so I can forward the information._

Kind regards,

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

_Potter._

_I read the file and I can definitely brew it as requested but I cannot guarantee the potion’s effects._

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

**24 th October 2007**

_Auror Potter,_

_Mr. Malfoy had to leave early today, so he instructed me to send you the potion he brewed and to tell you it seems to be rather volatile and to handle with care._

_Celeste Damian_

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Thank you, Ms. Damian. Give my thanks to Malfoy also._

Kind regards,

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

**25 th October 2007**

_Harry! The team got all players the new Nimbus 6000k, I have three of them. I know that Teddy is getting into flying, would he like the broom for Christmas, do you think? I think it would be a great present! Can you imagine the points I’d get as the greatest aunt in the world??_

_Ginny_

*******

_That’s great Ginny, but I don’t know. He saw the broom the other week and he liked it, but I think he’s still little young for it and you know there are restrictions to put protection charms on this new model. You can ask Andromeda, that would be best in my opinion._

_Harry_

*******

_Yeah, I called her and she said that I can give it to him and she will store it for him when he gets better at flying. I can’t wait, he will love me more than you!! How jealous are you?_

_Ginny_

*******

_Ha! I’m not jealous at all. It will take much more than one broom for you to overtake me!_

_Harry_

*******

**27 th October 2007**

_Harry, are you home? I tried calling and you’re not taking the call._

_Are you coming to ours or will we meet you at Luna’s?_

_Ron_

*******

_Sorry, I was taking a shower. Yeah I can come and we can go together._

_Harry_

*******

_Can you also bring the Pygmy Puff toy? I think I forgot it yesterday evening in your sitting room and Hugo just realised he doesn’t have it and needs it right now otherwise he won’t stop crying and I really don’t want Molly to deal with it if I can help it._

_Hermione_

*******

‘I can’t believe this is happening to me!’

‘You and me both, Malfoy.’

God, I should’ve never come to this party. I blame Luna for having it and coming up with this stupid idea to play this stupid game.

Malfoy just keeps whining and we’re just twenty seconds in! ‘I will suffocate here. Why me?’

‘Stop whinging. It’s just seven minutes, I think you can make it,’ I tell him and try to adjust in the small space.

‘Seven seconds is too long in your presence, Potter. How am I going to survive seven minutes with you? Merlin! At least it’s dark and I can’t see your dumb face,’ he says and jabs me in the chest. If it would be anyone else I’d think it was by accident, but since it is him – this was definitely intentional.

‘Yeah, ditto. Just… stop moving, idiot! You keep hitting me.’ So I hit him too, I think a shoulder. He pushes me and then I shove him and there's a thud when his back hits the closet wall.

‘Ooh, some action is going on already! Get it boys!’ someone yells from outside.

I breathe in deeply and exhale. I can make it, we must be half in, for sure. ‘Shut up, Pansy!’ Malfoy yells back and somehow thwacks my side.

‘Stop it!’ I hiss.

‘You stop it, Potter! This is all you fault! If I will get just one bruise!’ He threatens but it falls flat.

‘Then what? Will you kill me with your constant whimpering? Just shut up and don’t move and we will be fine!’ I cross my arms on my chest. ‘Who actually invited you here?’ I ask because his presence bothers me. Is he all of a sudden friends with everyone?

‘Luna did,’ he answers and I bet he tries glaring at me.

‘You’re friends with Luna, then?’ I ask again.

‘Yes, Potter,' he snaps, 'my apologies if it offends you. Believe me, if I’d knew you’d be here, I wouldn’t come.’ He hits me with his elbow - judging by its sharpness, .

‘Why can’t you just stop fidgeting?’ I grit through my teeth. It must be ten minutes by now. I knock on the door. ‘Hey! Let us out! It is seven minutes already!’

‘No Harry,’ it’s Luna, ‘it’s only one and a half.’

‘Are you fucking kidding me!’ Malfoy screams so loud I have to cover my ears. ‘Let me out this moment, Lovegood!’

‘Sorry, Draco. There is a charm on, so you can only open the closet after seven minutes. If you don’t want to make out then maybe you can talk. I noticed some tension between you two. Are you sure it’s not sexual? Because in my experience…’

‘There’s nothing sexual here!’ Malfoy keeps yelling.

‘Okay. Then really, seven minutes, boys. Should I sing to you to release that none sexual tension?’ Luna asks.

‘No, Luna, thanks. We’ll manage,’ I say and hope she will walk away and not sing us to insanity. ‘Do you want to talk?’ I ask Malfoy, just to rile him up, because why not.

‘No, you prat. Let’s be silent.’ So we stand there, listening to our breathing and sounds of party outside. I tap my foot in the rhythm of music.

‘Stop it. It’s annoying,’ Malfoy hisses and stomps his foot, probably trying to step on mine.

‘Oh is it?’ I ask and continue with my tapping, now more loudly, to annoy him more.

‘Yeah? Well two can play this game. Let me... I need to stretch.’ I get an elbow to my shoulder, knee to my thigh and he finally stomps on my foot. I fucking hate him!

‘For fuck’s sake! Stop it Malfoy!’ I grab in the dark and I manage to take hold of something, forearm and fingers.

He stills. ‘You do realise, you imbecile, that you are holding my hand? Release it right this second.’

I just grip him tighter. ‘No. You are getting on my nerves and if I have to hold your fucking hand for the rest of time for you to be still, then I will.’

I hear him breathing harshly, trying to get away but I just squeeze my fingers tighter. ‘Ow, Potter, that fucking hurts! Let go off my hand!’

‘No!’

And then the closet opens and I’m blinded by light. ‘Seven minutes up, mate,’ I hear Ron’s cheery voice, my eyes trying to adjust to the brightness. ‘Why are you holding hands with Ferret?’

I look  down and immediately drop Malfoy’s hand. ‘Am not, I’ll tell you later. God, he’s so annoying,’ I tell Ron when I walk out and start looking for some drink. 

‘So you held his hand because he’s annoying?’ Ron asks, confused.

‘Yes! I need vodka or something. Is there a firewhiskey?’ Ron hands me a glass.

I swear, I’m not coming to any of Luna’s parties ever again.


	15. Chapter 15

**30 th October 2007**

_Don’t forget the party tomorrow, Draco! And yes, you must come in a costume!_

_Pansy_

*******

_I don’t know, Pansy. It’s in the middle of the week, can you not have it over the weekend?_

_D_

*******

_I don’t know why you’re not answering my call so I write it here: no. You knew about this for a whole month so I expect you to be there. Even Blaise is coming and has a costume as well. Don’t act old, you’ll get wrinkles much sooner._

_Pansy_

*******

**1 st November 2007**

_Sorry Blaise, I’m not feeling well today, I need a day off. Thank you._

_Draco_

*******

_No wonder, considering you got completely sloshed. You’re lucky Celeste can brew some and that we don’t have many orders, you can catch up on it tomorrow._

_Blaise_

*******

_Thanks, Blaise. Please also send me some pepper-up and hangover potion, it’s on the second shelf to the right from the window._

_Draco_

*******

_Pansy, did I left my coat at yours? I can’t find it. If you have it you can either floo in or send it, please._

_Draco_

*******

_No, it’s not here, Draco. Maybe try asking Potter?_

_Pansy_

*******

_Why in hell would I try asking Potter? What exactly happened yesterday, my brain is a little fuzzy right now._

_Draco_

*******

_What happened was that you had a blast! And I liked your Molly costume, especially that pinkish hair! True, mine was better and more elaborate but at least you tried. So yeah, you had fun, got drunk, talked to Potter and then left with him. So you tell me - what happened after?_

_P_

*******

_First of, I wasn’t MOLLY but MOLY, a very important magical herb and of course you liked the hair since you spelled it that awful colour!!_

_And what is this nonsense about Potter? I definitely did not leave with him!_

_Floo here, please! I am indisposed at the moment to apparate, floo or walk._

_As soon as possible, Pansy._

_Draco_

*******

_I’m on my way to lunch with Ginny, so I cannot right now, but I can visit you tomorrow at work. How that sounds?_

_P_

*******

_Pansy! Why can you not come after lunch?_

_Whatever, don’t answer and don’t write back, I don’t want to know about anything!!_

_Draco_

*******

_Malfoy, I’m sending you your coat._

_H. Potter_

_P.S.: Who other then a seven year old puts their name on their clothes?_

*******

**2 nd November 2007**

The first thing I see when I come to work is smirking Blaise wishing me a good morning. ‘Hey. I’m going to the lab,’ I say to him because I’m almost hundred percent sure what he’s grinning about.

He follows me inside and when I’m taking off my outer robes he starts. ‘So how was yesterday?’

I look back at him. ‘After you send the potions, much better. Thanks.’

‘How did you actually got home from Pansy’s?’ he asks. ‘You were pretty out of it.’

‘Is there anything you want to tell me Blaise? If yes, speak, if not, let me work.’ I move to my desk and look at the list of orders.

‘Well, you’re alive so obviously you did not kill each other and considering you spend several minutes together in a closed closet at Luna’s few days ago, one is wondering, you know?’ He grins even wider.

I slam my palm on the desk. ‘Enough Blaise! This is not funny. Just tell me what happened at the party.’

‘Wow, you’re no fun today,’ Blaise sighs and plops himself on my work table. ‘You drank a lot as we already established, Potter drank a lot also, you almost got into a fist fight with him but someone – and by that I mean me – was sober enough to intervene. Then you drank more and by midnight you were all chummy, talking. I mean, granted, you screamed at each other, but funnily enough not all of it were insults.’

‘I think I’m getting a headache,’ I say and sit down on my chair.

‘Draco! Blaise! Where are you?’ Pansy is screaming from above.

‘Downstairs!’ Blaise shouts back.

Pansy comes in and looks around. ‘Oh heavens, so dark in here. Is he having a meltdown yet?’ she turns to Blaise and he nods.

‘Hello? I am here!’ I spread my arms to indicate that indeed I am sitting in the room with them.’

‘Yes you are darling,’ Pansy smiles and sits down on my desk, turning back to Blaise. ‘Did you tell him?’

Blaise nods. ‘I did. And he did not like it.’

‘Of course he didn’t.’ She smiles at me. ‘How are you holding up, Draco?’

I stand up and push her off my desk. ‘I know this is all very amusing to both of you, but I need to work, so if you can please leave that would be appreciated.’

‘But you wanted me to tell you what happened and I am here and ready.’ She sits next to Blaise and they both stare at me.

I pinch my nose and exhale. ‘Fine. Go on.’

‘Wonderful!’ she claps and continues: ‘So I assume I don’t have to recount the events for which you were still sober. Obviously you didn’t like he came, even though I did not invite him, Ginny did, but that we already cleared at the party, and I think that was what triggered you alcoholic spree.’

‘Let me interrupt you,’ I say, ‘but try to be quick, I really do need to start brewing and I’m not in mood for you theatrics.’

‘Told you,’ Blaise speaks, examining his nails.

‘Well excuse me if I want to paint as detailed picture as possible for your own benefit. But fine, I’ll speed this up. So, you started drinking, and then very loudly insulting Potter. He heard, obviously, came right in front of you and I swear, I thought he was going to punch you.’ I listen intently even though I start summoning the ingredients and try to pretend I pay minimum attention. ‘So then you dropped your want to the floor and made these cute little fists, in front of your face, hilarious! Potter threw his wand somewhere too and he was about to punch you in your pretty nose when Blaise came between you too and ended the ridiculousness, guided you to the sofa, Potter followed suit and for some reason he gave you even more alcohol.’ Here she turns to Blaise who just shrugs with ‘they were already pissed, no harm done’. Pansy continues and she enjoys this retelling way too much. ‘Eventually Blaise stood up, and there you were, just the two of you. You started talking, well, you started shouting at each other, something along the lines how you admire Potter for saving your life and how he enjoys your potions? Something like that.’

‘What?’ I jump in, all pretence forgotten, and all the blood rushes to my face. ‘You must have heard wrong, I would never… Blaise, did I really say it?’

‘Yep. Yes, you did, loud and interestingly enough, clear.’

‘One yes is enough!’ I snap at him.

‘And then,’ Pansy goes on like she was never interrupted, ‘this went on for ages until you decided to leave, to which Potter said he had to go too and the two of you chose to walk home, probably, I don’t know. I just saw you leaving, and very rudely by the way, you didn’t even say goodbye, and then you were out and that’s the last I saw you.’ They both stare at me intensely.

‘And you let me leave with him? What if something happened and he’d killed me?’ I am completely disgusted with myself.

‘Oh, please,’ Blaise scoffs, ‘like Potter would hurt anyone, even you.’

‘So we told you everything we remembered, your turn.’ Pansy looks all excited, grinning at me.

‘I am never drinking again. I have no idea, I don’t remember any of this and neither anything after.’ I massage my temples in hopes everything will suddenly come back to me. It doesn’t.

‘Well that was anticlimactic,’ Pansy sighs and jumps down from the table. ‘Did you at least find that coat of yours? I know how you love your expensive angora wool or whatever it is.’

I don’t even care right now, so embarrassed, that I just blurt out Potter sent it.

‘What? Did you write to him?’ Pansy asks and Blaise also perks up.

‘No I didn’t. He did it on his own volition.’

‘So cute!’ Pansy squeaks and Blaise says ‘I hear wedding bells’.

‘Okay. Ha ha. We’re done here. Thank you so very much for all the info about possibly my most embarrassing night and now please, fuck off.’ I start hustling them away.

‘Are you going to write to him or call to see what happened? I mean, that, for me, would be very important. What if…’ Pansy doesn’t finish her definitely atrocious thought because I cut in.

‘There’s no what if! I am fine with not knowing. Now seriously, get out, both!’

‘So ungrateful,’ Blaise murmurs and then adds louder, ‘the Invisibility potion must be done by one.’

‘Goodbye, darling,’ Pansy sends an air kiss and I want to smash it in my fist.


	16. Chapter 16

**3 rd November 2007**

_Why did you even have my coat, Potter?_

_DM_

*******

_You’re welcome, Malfoy. I had it because you threw it at me and then disapparated. Were you that pissed you don’t remember?_

_H. Potter_

*******

_ I was not pissed!  I demand you send me your memory of the events. _

_DM_

*******

_You demand? You’re even more stupid I thought you were if you think I’d actually do it._

_H_

_ P.S.: I’m surprised you are alive.  So you didn’t hideously disfigured yourself when apparating, considering how pissed you were? _

*******

_I was not pissed you twat!!_

*******

** 5 th November 2007 **

_Malfoy,_

_DMLE, Auror Office would like to approach Blaze Potions Ltd. about assistance with the case number EP598. Please read the attached case file with all the details and a sample and let us know as soon as possible. As always, the file is under strong protection charm and security and all previous warnings apply while handling the file._

Kind regards,

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

_Potter._

_I read through it and I can tell you right now the victim did not die of Amortentia overdose, it’s just not possible. In worst case scenario it would create an obsession so strong that one might stop eating and drinking altogether, and only in the case of ingestion of or more than half litre of the potion in one sitting. I tested the blood sample and I did detect traces of Amortentia but nothing else or unusual. It can be something not related to the potion at all. Contact your Department of Mysteries, it’s possible something else was done to it._

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_I did contact them. And as you read in the file, we already ruled out AK or other spells, no damage magical or physical on the body or blood. She definitely did not die of malnutrition, which in any case, would still be (even if indirectly) caused by the Love Potion, if you care to know. And the Mysteries ruled out any manipulation with potion other than ingredients or brewing._

_So if you can, please, run through it one more time, that would be most appreciated._

Kind regards,

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

_Of course your assumption is that I did my part wrong. Well I have a news for you – I didn’t. There was absolutely nothing wrong with formula used, everything indicates standard ingredients._

_Maybe try with your colleagues **again**._

_This is definitely not overdose, poisoning or anything else potion ingredient or brewing related that I can help with._

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

**6 th November 2007**

_Auror Potter,_

_I’m sending you this memo in regards to the case EP598. You communicated with one of our newer Unspeakables transferred from Prophecies. There seemed to be a mistake in his assessment and after further investigation we discovered that the potion was truly tampered with. Obviously we are in the first stages of investigating what magic was used, so I can not give you final results. Expect the resolution in maximum of two weeks, even though we will try to do it as soon as possible._

_I apologise for any hindrance this might have caused._

_Unspeakable_

*******

_Thank you for the information. Please keep me informed about any progress._

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic

*******

**9 th November 2007**

‘No Rosie, stop hitting your brother! No. That’s not nice,’ Ron takes Hugo, who is surprisingly not crying, into his arms and scolds Rose. ‘You can’t hit him, he’s just a baby.’

Rose pouts like only children can and plops down on the carpet playing with a pair of socks. Ron puts Hugo in his crib and then sits down in the armchair.

‘Isn’t it their bedtime?’ I ask.

Ron sighs and nods. ‘Mione will be mad. But feel free to try, I’m exhausted. I love them but being here alone, all week, is taking it’s toll.’ He yawns and sinks deeper into the cushions.

‘But at least you can still go to work at the shop sometimes,’ I say and pick up Rose who is trying to climb my legs.

‘Yeah. Thank Merlin for mum that she’s so willing to look after these little devils.’

The floo swooshes and Hermione comes out of it. ‘Devils you say?’

‘How in Merlin’s balls did you hear that?!’ Ron squeaks with wide eyes.

Hermione just raises her brows and goes to take Hugo. ‘Hello my little angel,’ she says pointedly.

‘You should’ve seen him today, you wouldn’t call him that,’ Ron mumbles when he stands. They kiss hello, Hermione kisses Rose on her forehead and sits at his place, ready to feed Hugo. ‘Can you make me tea, Ron, please?’

‘Of course. Something to eat?’

‘Did you make these muffins I like?’ she asks hopefully.

‘I did. Anything for you, Harry?’

‘No, I’m okay, thanks,’ I shake my head as I’m bouncing Rose on my knees. ‘How was your day?’ I ask her.

‘Very good,’ she smiles, ‘productive. How was yours?’

‘Good. So you’re still working with Malfoy?’ I question.

‘Harry,’ she warns me.

‘What? I’m interested in your progress.’

‘Sure you are,’ she sighs like she always does when she’s completely unconvinced. ‘As a matter of fact, it’s going amazing. He’s very prompt and great at his job, so I can’t complain.’

‘Prompt?’ I snort, because in my experience he’s anything but.

‘Yes.’ She thanks Ron when he puts her mug and three muffins next to her on the table. ‘Maybe if you two would talk things out or change both your attitudes towards each other, he might be prompt with you two.’

‘I bet this is about Malfoy again,’ Ron says when he sits down next to me. Rose notices and decides to change people so I let her crawl to him.

‘Of course it is, what else would it be about?’ Hermione smirks and I know Malfoy’s behaviour is rubbing off on her.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ I ask indignant.

‘It means that recently you are obsessed with him, mate. Again,’ Ron supplies and lets Rose yank his hair and gurgle to herself happily.

‘Excuse me if I find it suspicious he’s suddenly friends with Hermione and everyone else it seems!’

‘We’re not friends, Harry, we’re colleagues,’ Hermione amends, ‘but Ron’s right, I mean, taking in the account the closet incident and what I heard of Pansy’s Halloween party… very curious indeed.’

‘Nothing curious, just random occurrences that I was most often then not forced in,’ I huff, affronted.

Ron hums and Hermione just looks at me, not convinced at all. ‘If you say so.’

‘I do! I don’t know what you think is happening, Hermione, but I’m telling you, nothing changed. I still can’t stand him.’

‘And what exactly do I think is happening, Harry?’ she smiles sweetly.

‘I have no idea! But I know what it might look like, what at Luna’s and Parkinson’s, but none of it was done of my free will! First I was made to do it and second I was drunk.’ I stand up and steal one of the muffins.

‘Do you think, Mione, that there’s that sexual tension like Luna said?’ asks Ron, panic in his voice. I almost choke on a blueberry.

‘No,’ she shakes her head just as I hiss ‘no’ as well, ‘probably just the not so suppressed hatred.’

‘Thank Merlin. I was worried for a second,’ he shudders, ‘look, Rosie is finally falling asleep.’

‘Why exactly are they not already sleeping, Ron?’ Hermione asks when Hugo burps.

‘They wanted to wait for you, not seeing you all day?’ Ron offers.

‘Right.’ Hermione stands up. ‘Let’s take them to bed.’

Ron follows her upstairs and while they’re gone I eat another muffin.


	17. Chapter 17

**13 th November 2007**

_Hello Andromeda, would it be okay if I'd come over this Saturday? Mother wants to give you the Queen of the Night flowers she finally managed to grow successfully, but is feeling a little off and asked me if I can deliver them personally._

_Draco_

*******

_Yes, I know, I remember them during our childhood, our father grew them_

_Absolutely, I would love to have them. You can come over and have lunch with us._

_I will call Narcissa today, too._

_Andromeda_

*******

_Draco, I talked to your mother, she said she was just fine but I could see she wasn’t. What is going on?_

_Andromeda_

*******

_She recently started having nightmares again. I’m brewing Dreamless for her, so it’s not as addictive as original formula, but still. I had to step in, she was taking way too much. But don’t worry, her house elf was instructed to report everything to me and I visit her almost every day. I’ll tell you everything on Saturday. Maybe I will be even able to persuade her to come with me if she feels better. I’ll see and let you know._

_Draco_

*******

**14 th November 2007**

_Draco, I’m not coming today, I have meetings wholeday all around London. I’m just letting you know because I think you never listen to me when I’m telling you these things._

_Also a reminder, in my office on my desk, there is an order that needs to be sent by tomorrow morning, the latest! Please take care of it._

_Blaise_

*******

_Thank you and excuse you, I always listen and I already checked the order – before you wrote it to me thinking I’m some incompetent idiot._

_Enjoy your day!_

_Draco_

*******

**15 th November 2007**

_Mr Robards,_

_I’m sending you five vials of Antidote to Veritaserum and a box of ten vials of Girding Potion as you requested. See attached note for usage. Hope it is to your satisfaction._

_Don’t hesitate to approach us with future orders._

_Best regards,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

_Blaze Potions Ltd._

*******

**17 th November 2007**

I noticed recently that everywhere I am, there Potter appears. And this time without invitation.

So we are in the sitting room, mother and Andromeda are talking and drinking tea, Teddy is running around trying to catch his snitch and alternating between reading Quidditch Through the Ages for kids and I am eating an apple pie Andromeda baked, when there is a knock on the door.

‘I’m sorry I came without telling you first, but I was in the neighbourhood so I though I’d stop by?’

‘Oh please, I’m always happy to see you. Come in, come in.’

And he does come in and freezes when he sees us. ‘Er, I’m sorry, I’m clearly interrupting, I’ll come some other time.’

‘Don’t be stupid, Harry,’ Andromeda says a little exasperated, ‘you’re always welcome here. Sit and I’ll bring you a pie and tea.’ She leaves to the kitchen. Finally Teddy notices him, runs and starts showing off his catching skills. ‘Amazing Teddy, you’re getting better,’ Potter says and then addresses my mother. ‘Good afternoon, misses Malfoy,’ he reluctantly looks at me and only says ‘Malfoy’ like it’s a hello enough. ‘How are you?’ He asks her, clearly suffering, judging by his pinched expression.

‘I’m very well, thank you. How are you? I read some great articles about your auror work.’

I snort, silently. ‘Oh. Good, thank you. Work is good, I can’t complain, really,’ he tells her.

Andromeda comes back carrying a tray. ‘Why aren’t you sitting? There’s a space on the sofa. I believe you boys can behave while sitting meter apart?’ she puts the tray on the table and I see Potter’s red face.

‘Of course, Andy.’ He sits down and murmurs something like ‘that is absolutely no problem for me’.

‘Enjoy,’ and with that she sits down opposite my mother and they continue their conversation.

And I can’t help it, I can’t stay quiet. ‘Are you stalking me, again, Potter?’ I hiss, hoping no one else can hear me.

‘No, I had no idea you would be here, you prat,’ he hisses right back at me.

I thank Salazar when Teddy decides to jump between us and chatter, it serves as a very good diffuser of that loathing tension. Until he says: ‘You see? This is not so bad, and you always avoid each other. I like this so much more when both of you are here! We should play some quidditch when it’s nice outside, it’s more fun with more people playing. Oh! And we can invite aunt Ginny, uncle Ron and George, Victoire! Also the little kids, they can watch! I thought aunt Ginny was having me on when she told me you were friends now, I didn’t believe her, I said to her she must be off her rocker! But she wasn’t.’ He pauses and takes a breath. ‘Okay, can we go play Gobstones to my room?’ His eyes dart between us and I think I’m getting a headache. So much information in so little time.

‘Aunt Ginny said what?’ Potter asks when exactly at the same moment I say ‘we’re not friends’. Potter glares at me and mouths something at me which I think is ‘shut up’. So I mouth back at him ‘fuck you’.

Teddy now looks confused, his brows lowering in a frown. ‘She said you are friends. Wait,’ he looks at me, all disappointed, ‘you aren’t? So no family quidditch tournament?’

Just as I’m about to protest he can still have his tournament with Potter and all the Weasleys he wants, not needing me there, Potter speaks. ‘We are… friendly, we can definitely play quidditch together with whoever you want. Okay?’

Teddy jumps up and lets his snitch fly away in the process. I see in my peripheral Andromeda and Narcissa turning to look at us. ‘Super! I can’t wait! Let’s see, next weekend my friend Alex and I have a sleepover but the next? Yay!’ he runs towards Andromeda and asks her if they can invite all of them to play a game.

‘Of course, Teddy. We will make it a party, how that sounds?’ she offers and I think I will have to come up with some extraordinary excuse.

‘Amazing! Thank you, gran! Now we are going to play to my room the new Gobstones you bought me,’ he kisses her cheek, turns around and says, ‘once you finish with your tea you can come upstairs, I will get everything ready.’ He darts out of the room, snitch flying behind him and stomping up the stairs.

I don’t know what just happened. I was having a perfectly fine afternoon and now in two weeks I’ll get all sweaty playing quidditch with all the Weasleys imaginable and Potter? I think not.

‘Well, this is interesting,’ my mother smiles pleasantly at us and then raises her brows at Andromeda.

‘Mhm,’ she agrees and smirks at us, ‘I hope you will join, Cissy, it is so nice having you visit us.’

‘Ah, I think it can be arranged. But I hope no one will expect me to join the game,’ she laughs and Andromeda laughs with her and once again they resume talking to each other like everythimg was perfectly normal.

‘Excuse me,’ I murmur when I stand up. To my utter horror, Potter just smashes the last remnants of his pie into his mouth and follows me.

‘Potter!’ I hiss when we’re in the hallway, ‘what the fuck were you thinking?’

‘Did you see him, Malfoy? He was so happy, how could you crash his hopes to have his family together?’ he asks and is he trying to make me feel guilty? Well, tough luck!

‘He would be just fine, for crying out loud!’

Potter just waves his hand in front of my face like he’s dismissing me and I want to break all his bones. ‘You will survive one day. If I and everyone else can, you will too.’ He starts mounting the stairs and then turns back. ‘I will tell everyone not to hex you on sight, I think it would make Teddy sad, for whatever reason.’ I stare at him as he laughs at his absolutely unfunny joke.

I’m just thinking about leaving without telling anyone – I’m so completely weirded out – when Teddy shouts from his room to ‘come and bring me a piece of pie, please’.

How did this lovely day turned out this dreadful? Oh I know. Harry Fucking Potter arrived.


	18. Chapter 18

**18 th November 2007**

_What am I hearing, Harry? You and Malfoy are organising quidditch tournament together? Wonders never cease, do they?_

_Ginny_

*******

_Come off it, Gin! You know we’re not. But Teddy was so happy to come up with it, I couldn’t and didn’t want to crash his hopes._

_So I take it he already invited you? Please say you are coming, I don’t want to be stuck alone with Malfoy there if no one else comes._

_Harry_

*******

_He did and of course I am coming. He even invited Pansy, he’s such a sweet kid. So you will not be alone with him, don’t worry, I will be there to support you._

_But I thought you were becoming friends, at Pans’ party it sure looked like it._

_G_

*******

_And exactly this started this whole nightmare, your made-up stories! You telling him this! When I visited Andromeda, Malfoy was already seated there and then Teddy just started off and here we are. **This is all your fault!**_

_H_

_P.S.: Must Parkinson come also? Isn’t Malfoy enough?_

*******

_Nothing made up about that. In any case, I wouldn’t want to miss this for the world._

_And excuse me, I want my Slytherin there too, who says only you are allowed to have fun with yours?_

_G_

*******

_I will destroy you._

_H_

*******

_Can’t wait!_

_G_

*******

**20 th November 2007**

_Harry, I’m sorry but I can’t have lunch with you today. I’m meeting Malfoy, something came up so we had to reschedule our meeting for today. But since I am free tomorrow, we can go then._

_Let me know!_

_Hermione_

*******

_So the git is more important then me? I see. That’s fine. Enjoy Malfoy’s company, I hope he will be a better one than I would._

_Yes, tomorrow is fine._

_Harry_

*******

_Haha. You very well know it’s not a social visit but work._

_So I’ll meet you tomorrow at 1pm as usual._

_Hermione_

*******

_Come to my office Potter._

_G.Robards_

*******

_Sorry Hermione, Robards just sent me to Sweden for a case, I must leave immediately. We will have to reschedule again._

_Harry_

*******

_Okay, Harry. Just be safe and take the coin, just in case._

_Take care!_

_Hermione_

*******

**23 rd November 2007**

_Mate! When are you coming back? Did you forget we had tickets for a match this Sunday?_

_Ron_

*******

_Sorry, Ron, but there’s nothing I can do, I must stay here probably until Monday, the Swedish Ministry is withholding information so I have to be here until all paperwork is filed and they stop being a pain in my ass._

_I will let you know, but I can’t promise anything._

_Harry_

*******

_Okay, I understand. Let me know though if anything would change._

_Be safe!_

_Ron_

*******

_How does it look like Potter? Any progress?_

_G. Robards_

*******

_No progress. Paperwork is filed and now I’m waiting for them to release the information. I will inform you as soon as possible._

_Harry Potter_

*******

**24 th November 2007**

_I have all the necessary documents now and we can relocate the victim to the UK. I’m coming back tomorrow morning._

_Harry Potter_

*******

**25 th November 2007**

I am so tired. Exhausted. All this international travel... Thank god I’m home.

There’s tapping on the window and a ministry owl behind it. I take the piece of parchment she’s carrying and give her some snack and water for a flight back. It’s Robards, telling me this case takes priority and to start working on it immediately. Which means right this moment. That’s not happening, so I throw it into the fire.

I fall face first into my bed, ready to sleep for the entirety of today.

I wake up though, way too soon. I hear some noise, footsteps. I don’t even care. I hear my bedroom door creak open and then there’s a squeal of surprise.

‘Merlin’s tits, Harry! What are yo doing here?’

‘Ron!’ I whine into my pillow. ‘Let me sleep please. Do whatever you came for and go.’

‘You said you would come back Monday and you also said you would let me know if it would change,’ Ron says accusingly. ‘So stand up, put your Cannons jumper on and let’s go!’

‘I’m sorry Ron,’ I turn my head so my voice isn’t muffled, ‘but I can’t, I need to sleep, I was awake for full forty hours and I have a feeling that not even this interesting conversation will keep me awake.’

‘You’re serious? Harry, please,’ Ron sits down on the bed, ‘do you know who is coming if not you? Ginny somehow invited herself and Parkinson, I don’t even know how it happened but here we are and only you can save me.’

I chuckle weakly, because Ron is truly amusing. ‘Sorry mate, no can do.’

‘Great, thanks for help,’ he mutters and stands up. ‘I came here to take this actually.’ He takes a picture of me, him and Hermione from my dresser.

‘Why?’ I ask.

‘She keeps arguing with me about this shirt I am wearing! She says it was always purple. But clearly as you can see,’ he pushes the photo right in front of my nose and points a finger at himself, ‘it used to be red. She cannot admit she did the laundry wrong. Oh, she’s going to be so pissed she’s not right!’

I am a little bemused. ‘And you don’t have any other picture just this one?’

‘No I don’t. I hate that shirt and I only wore it once, here, for her birthday party because Hermione requested I did and immediately as this was taken I spilled that Luna’s concoction she brought, do you remember? It couldn’t be speeled away?’

‘I absolutely don’t know what you’re talking about,’ I yawn.

‘Whatever. She keeps arguing about this since yesterday evening and this morning I remembered that a picture was taken of it and that you have the photo. I’m glad I have such great memory. I’m going to rub this in her face before the game. Don’t worry, I’ll bring it back to you.’

‘You do that,’ I yawn again and turn my head to the other side and cover myself with blanket.

‘So you’re really going to sleep? Fine, but remember – I feel betrayed.’

‘Mhm.’ And then it’s quiet and I’m finally falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**25 th November 2007**

_So, did you find your true love yesterday, darling? Tell me everything! I’m sorry I had to leave early but you looked like you were enjoying yourself._

_Pansy_

*******

_Just a very average sex in the loo, to be honest. She was better dancer than a shag, sadly. But Blaise got some also, did you see? She was gorgeous._

_Draco_

*******

_I’m sorry to hear it, maybe next time then. I did see Blaise. Did he leave with her? I have to call him, we can make it a conference! Fun!_

_Pansy_

*******

_I don’t know, when I came back from the loo he was not at the table any more. But what if they left together and now you want to bother them? What if they are having a good time?_

_Yes, let’s call him!_

_D_

*******

_Merlin! Can you believe it? How rude? To just interrupt the call in the middle of my sentence?! And why are you not picking up right now?_

_Pansy_

*******

_I’m at the Manor. Mother’s asking about you, you haven’t visited for a long time, probably since you got together with your Weaslette._

_Floo is open, so you can come over if you want._

_D_

*******

**26 th November 2007**

_Ms. Bulstrode,_

_I’m sending you a package of twenty five vials of Invigoration Draught as you requested. See attached note for usage. Hope it is to your satisfaction._

_Don’t hesitate to approach us with future orders._

_Best regards,_

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Thank you, Draco!_

_No need to be so official, even though I did order in official capacity. You do remember we are friends and we did date? I don’t hold any grudges towards you, Draco, even though it was you who broke up with me._

_Thank you for the package!_

_Millicent Bulstrode_

Magical Massages

*******

_ As I remember it, Millie, you threw a Petrificus Totalus my way and then about dozen other hexes and then  has  been  ignoring me  ever since . So excuse me if I doubted you took it well. But I would love to rekindle our friendship if you want. _

_Draco_

*******

_Do not call me Millie! No, I can’t stand you, not even in written form! **YOU BROKE MY HEART!!!** I don’t want to be friends with you, so please, don’t bother me again!!!_

*******

**28 th November 2007**

_Malfoy._

_Teddy just called me to inform me you don’t feel good and you might not come Saturday. Are you fucking joking? He looked pretty bummed about it – god knows what he sees in you. Plus people can’t wait how I'll beat your arse to the snitch. But this just shows how much of a coward you are._

_Enjoy your stay in bed, being absolutely not ill and all._

_H. Potter_

*******

**29 th November 2007**

_What imbecile sends an owl close to midnight, Potter? Right, you._

_And for your information – not that I need to clarify anything to you! - Teddy called me also and I only told him I felt tired so I don’t know what he told you but he must have misunderstood me._

_Se you Saturday, Scarhead!_

_DM_

*******

_Blaise, as it turns out I am not free this Saturday after all, I will indeed attend that dumb quidditch match at Andromeda’s. Can you believe that Potter accused me of pretending being ill and a coward? What an idiot!_

_Sorry, we have to reschedule_

_Draco_

*******

_ Malfoy! I will hex you! It’s 2am and your damn owl woke me up with its insistent tapping! This was definitely an information  that c ould’ve  waited !!  _

_And you wanted to pretend being ill and not going, so Potter is right and now fuck off!_

*******

**1 st December 2007**

Can’t say this is the best day of my life, but it’s very close. Teddy is jumping up and down, pure joy, grinning when I hand him the snitch.

I caught it and Potter didn’t. I won and Potter lost. What a day.

I mean, fine, we played less rough, considering Teddy was playing with us so we had to adjust some things, but all the same, we won. And I thought the best thing was the look on Potter’s face when Teddy chose me for his team.

‘Draco! What a catch!’ Pansy says, ‘ugh, you’re sweaty, no hugs.’

‘Good game, Malfoy,’ Ginevra approaches us and smiles. She was in our team, so I can’t say she didn’t contribute. She is a great chaser, not that I would tell that to her face.

‘You were so good,’ Pansy grabs her and then murmurs something in her ear. I take my leave to get mother and go home. The match is over so I don’t see a reason to socialize any longer.

When I step inside, Granger is in the sitting room with her children. ‘Who won?’ she looks at me.

‘We did.’

‘Congrats. I hope Ron didn’t hex anyone. Sometimes he can be a sore loser,’ she smiles.

‘He didn’t, yet,’ I say just as Weasley strides in.

‘Sod off, Malfoy. If you didn’t have a professional on the team you wouldn’t have a chance.’ He throws himself on the sofa and frowns.

‘Excuse me, Ron,’ comes Potter’s voice from behind me, ‘what about the annual Auror Quidditch Tournament? My team always wins.’

‘Well _your_ team _didn’t_ win today, did it?’ grumbles Weasley and glares at Potter.

‘Next time we’ll beat them,’ he says as he takes his hat off.

‘No next time, Potter. This was your only chance and you wasted it,’ I smirk, I can’t help it.

He laughs and raises his brows at me. ‘You must have left the garden when Teddy started organizing again. Get ready for next week, Malfoy.’

‘No, absolutely not,’ I shake my head.

Teddy comes running inside, he notifies me that indeed, next weekend there’s another game. I don’t get a chance to say anything because everyone is coming inside, taking off their outerwear and huddling in the sitting room. Andromeda starts bringing plates with food, it seems like more children are coming from upstairs and I see mother sitting in the kitchen sipping her tea.

‘We are done with the game,’ I tell her when I stand in front of her.

‘All right. I just finish the tea. Sit down.’

‘Draco, would you like apple or cherry pie?’ Andromeda asks as she walks in the kitchen.

‘I’ll have cherry, thank you.’

‘Well come on then,’ she says when she stands in the door with my piece of pie on a plate, ‘everyone’s in the sitting room.’ My mother stands, taking her cup with her and follows her sister as though she socializes with these people every week.

So I go, reluctantly. Potter and the oldest Weasley stand up, making room.

At this point, if I want that pie, which I do, I’d have to step over several kids littered all around because Andromeda deemed it best to just put the plate as far away from me as possible. I just stand in the doorway, thinking about the best path.

‘Where’s Draco?’ Andromeda asks, taking my plate, looking around.

‘I’m here,’ I step inside intending to finally take it.

She sees me but looks at Potter who’s sitting on the armrest of the sofa. ‘Be a darling, Harry, and give this to Draco.’

He stands up and brings it to me with a deceivingly innocent smile. ‘Here you go, Malfoy. I baked this one.’ I grimace at that and I’d rather throw it away. He remains standing next to me and keeps smirking. ‘Come on, eat up, enjoy.’

I eat a piece and it’s good so I tell him: ‘You should stay with aurors. You lost touch with the snitch and this pie is abysmal.’

‘You’re welcome to not eat it then,’ Potter grits and I’m glad I managed to irritate him even more.

‘You know, Potter, unlike you I decided to be civil and generous with you today. I don’t want to upset Andromeda or Teddy so I’ll just stand here and pretend it’s delicious. Feel free to go now.’

He just glowers at me and turns to the room, not moving.

I think my eyes will fall out of my sockets when I see Pansy playing with the kids in the corner. All of them, Teddy included. They play cards of some sorts.

Everyone’s acting so normal I want to scream. This cannot become a thing.

Even Weasley, when we arrived, didn’t glower at my presence, began only when his team started loosing and called me Ferret Face just once! Fleur also started to converse with me in French and in my utter horror I blessed her with few sentences.

‘Good game by the way,’ Potter says and yanks me from my thoughts, ‘even though you did have Ginny.’

‘Did she catch the snitch?’ I ask.

He looks at me then. ‘True.’ Then his gaze travels down and he smirks. ‘I see you managed to eat my appalling pie.’

I look and yes I did, although I didn’t realise it at that time, lost in my head. ‘I told you, just being civil.’

‘Mhm.’

And so I stand there, with Potter, and I’m sort of mollified that the two of us are as we’ve always been – insulting and loathing each other, only pretending the age long animosity is not there for the sake of people present.

Thank Merlin some things never change.


	20. Chapter 20

**2 nd December 2007**

_Malfoy,_

_Teddy told me you told him you have ‘prior engagements’ next Saturday. Don’t be a prat, even he knows you were making it up. I know you don’t want to lose but I thought you were used to it from school?_

_HP_

*******

_I don’t care what you think, Potter. This was supposed to be one time thing and I’m not willing to do it again, I suffered enough. Even though I’m sure I would beat you again – you seem to be getting old, you are so much slower on the broom than I remember. You should work on your stamina, you were hardly able to catch your breath at the end there._

_To conclude, I’ll pass, thanks._

_D. Malfoy_

*******

**4 th December**

_Malfoy,_

_DMLE, Auror Office would like to approach Blaze Potions Ltd. about assistance with the case number EP10095. Please read the attached case files with all the details and samples. You will see a blood examination was already done, but since it was done by foreign ministry, we request to make our own to make sure everything fits. Let us know as soon as possible. As always, the files are under strong protection charm and security and all previous warnings apply while handling the file._

Kind regards,

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

*******

_Auror Potter,_

_I wanted to give you an update regarding the case EP598. We keep working on it but since nothing is yet conclusive we are hesitant to speak of any progress. I hope you understand that in the matter of Love, sometimes even us, the experts, can’t help it and be clueless. But don’t worry, I will keep you updated._

_Unspeakable_

*******

_Hermione, I need to get to the Love Chamber. Please tell me you know how?_

_Harry_

*******

_Harry, you know Unspeakables must invite you to be able to access the department. I know, it would be much easier if we could just barge in like in the fifth year, but alas we can’t and we only have ourselves to thank for it._

_I know you hate the bureaucracy so I think you don’t know about a request you can actually fill in. Granted, it can take some time for them to review but I did actually manage once to request a visit to the Time Room._

_Hermione_

*******

_Thank you for enlightening me, Hermione, but I just need to yell at someone there because they are completely incompetent._

_Harry_

*******

**5 th December 2007**

_Potter._

_I tested the sample as you requested and as I thought it was waste of time. The results are exactly the same, see the attached chart._

_Maybe next time try to be more efficient with your and my time as well and don’t request such banalities._

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_You call a murder banal? I guess you would._

_In any case, this is a procedure in every case brought from abroad. Thank you very much for your expertise and double checking in this gruesome case where someone lost their loved one._

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

*******

**7 th December 2007**

_Did you change your mind about tomorrow? Don’t let the git take you down! We need to win, I hope you know it._

_Ron_

*******

_Yeah, I’ll go. I was just little tipsy and he really pissed me off the other day. Sorry to bother you about it yesterday. He might not even come, the coward that he is. I hope he won’t, I don’t think he’s a good influence on Teddy anyway._

_Harry_

*******

_That’s the spirit! I hope he won’t come either, even though I’d love to see his loosing face, it’s been so long. And don’t worry, we’re used to you whining about Malfoy._

_See you tomorrow then._

_Ron_

*******

**8 th December 2007**

‘This just shows how bad you handle losing, Potter.’

‘Shut up, Malfoy.’

‘Why should I? I love being right.’

‘Except you’re not!’

‘Aren’t I? I distinctly remember being in favour of the training snitch. But no. You had to strut over and brandish your very own. I bet you thought you’d win with it. Did you rig it?’

‘If I’d rigged it I wouldn’t be here looking for it would I, you idiot?’

‘Yes, whatever you say, Golden Boy.’

‘What the fuck are you doing here, Malfoy? I told you to go back!’

‘And let you barge in with a snitch in hand declaring yourself a winner? Hardly.’

‘What are you, twelve? I’m not you, so that wouldn’t happen.’

‘Better safe than sorry.’

I should’ve stayed home as I planned, this is hell.

I fly around, looking for the snitch and as far away from Malfoy as possible.

‘Move it, Potter, I don’t have all day,’ Malfoy shouts and I have just about enough.

‘So fucking leave, I don’t care or look for it! Just do something and don’t whine here!’ I see a flash above the trees. I fly closer and there it is. All of a sudden, Malfoy is next to me, extending his arm. The idiot thinks we are still playing.

So I speed up and try to catch the ball, Malfoy steers into my side and I almost loose my balance. ‘What the fuck Malfoy?!’ I scream and somehow the snitch is there and flying into my palm.

Malfoy sneers something at me and I  can  see he  is about to crash into me again. So I kick out my leg and I think he might fall down but the prick still manages to hold on the handle. Out of nowhere he hooks his leg  at the end of my broom and pulls.

‘Stop!’ I yell at him and grab his ankle, trying to dislodge it.

He just laughs like a maniac that he is and then we fall. The broom goes down, albeit slowly and thankfully the fall is softened.

I land on my feet but my knees crumble and I fall forward on my hands. Malfoy lands next to me, I hear him yelp and I hope he broke his fucking neck.

‘You dumb asshole, Potter,’ he moans and I just cannot stand it any more, he’s standing up so I punch him in his stomach and I like seeing him fall down again.

‘Fuck,’ he moans.

I get up and the prat trips me.

‘I have enough of you, Malfoy!’ I turn around as he’s standing up yet again, push him into the nearest tree and pin him with my forearm on his chest. ‘What the fuck is your problem?’

‘You!’ he yells and tries to shove me off. ‘You think you can get away with everything, our Saviour, don’t you?’ I push harder and his head hits the tree trunk. But it is still not enough for Malfoy who wheezes but still manages to kick me in my shin.

‘You are mental!’ I yell back.

‘Maybe! But at least I try! But you! You keep up your insults no matter what! I cannot stand you, Potter, but I still try!’ he grabs my shoulders and pushes me. I grab his wrists and yank them down. He hisses in pain and glares at me, all loathing.

‘I do try!’

‘The fuck you do! You insult my work, my morals, everything I do, you disrespect me! I bet you hate I still breathe the same air as you!’ I grip his wrists harder.

‘You are fucking crazy! You started this fight!’

‘You started it! Thinking you’re the best person in every room, that everything wrong you do will be forgotten and forgiven!’

‘If you’re talking about the game…’

‘I’m talking about everything! About you being a fucking Saviour of us all! So come on,’ he leers, ‘punch me, I know you want it and no one’s here to see. I know it will make you feel good.’

I let him go abruptly and shove him away from me. He gasps and slides down a bit, still standing. ‘You have no idea! You don’t know me!’ I step backwards, trying really hard not to just thump him and break his fucking face. ‘I have nothing to apologize to you for! Just because you can’t handle the truth! Fuck you Malfoy and fuck your so called morals!’

Malfoy laughs and it sounds crazy, hysterical.

I take my broom, look at him for the last time and disapparate on the spot.


	21. Chapter 21

**9 th December 2007**

_I would love it if you’d answer my calls sometimes, Draco._

_What happened between you and Potter? Ginny told me you started arguing in the middle of the living room with him._

_Pansy_

*******

_Nothing happened, just that the asshole thinks he’s above us all, the Mighty Saviour._

_D_

*******

_Okay, so obviously you don’t want to tell me, which is fine. But you’ve been acting weird since we met Tim and that bimbo of his last week. And I know, you said you were fine but really – are you? You can talk to me, you can floo over, I’m home alone… if you want._

_Pansy_

*******

‘Will you offer me a drink or do I have to do it myself?’ I say as I plop down on her sofa as soon as I floo over. She doesn’t skip a beat, puts down her book and goes to the bar.

‘Here you go, but I will limit you tonight to this one drink only.’ Pansy sits back down next to me and watches as I drink the whole thing in one go. ‘Better?’ she asks.

I shake my head and slump down deeper into the cushions. She doesn’t say anything and I keep staring at her ceiling.

After some time of nothing she takes my hand and holds it, her thumb making circles on my skin. I look down and I wish it was someone else’s hand and just like that the stupid tears start rolling down my face. She doesn’t say anything, her fingers tighten their hold.

‘I really thought he was the one, you know?’ I start, looking down at our hands. ‘I thought that was it, that I finally found someone who wanted me and loved me.’ I stop to take a breath. ‘Fuck. I really loved him, you know? It wasn’t just that he was rich and handsome. I loved him for him.’ I try to stop the tears, I hate crying in front of people. ‘What… why doesn’t anyone want me?’ I look at her, ‘don’t answer it, I know. It’s just, he seemed he did love me back, truly, who can pretend like that for a year? I must have done something to make him fall out of love with me. And it just made me so angry, seeing him again and I...Maybe he got bored of me… maybe he realised I wasn’t good enough, not rich enough for him, maybe I… ’

‘Stop this, Draco,’ Pansy interrupts me, ‘I know where you’re going with this and it was not your fault. The fucker was a cheater and I repeat – that is not your fault, whatever the reason was, he should’ve told you upfront and break up with you,’ here the tears intensify for some reason and sobs start coming out. ‘Fuck. I’m sorry.’ She pulls me to her and hugs me, the position slightly uncomfortable.

So I cry and sob into her shoulder and she keeps talking, I understand some of it. ‘...any decent person would talk… he’s a jerk… I know, it’s awful… twat, I hate him… not your fault, okay?…’

I don’t know for how long we’re sitting there but eventually I’m calm enough to realise my leg starts cramping and I disentangle myself from her, eyes dry.

‘Sorry. You’re right, I shouldn’t cry about him.’

‘No, Draco. You can cry for however long you want, it’s normal. You are heartbroken still, no matter if he was an asshole or not, I know it hurts. You don’t have to pretend with me.’ She is so earnest I almost start the waterfalls again. Instead I just gulp and nod.

‘Thanks,’ I look at her and then cringe, ‘please don’t tell anyone.’

She glares at me and punches me in my arm. ‘Of course I won’t, you prat. What kind of friend do you think I am?’

‘The best,’ I murmur and she yanks me forward and hugs me again, much tighter than before.

‘I cooked dinner,’ she says. ‘Enough for two.’

‘In that case I’ll be going,’ I pull away.

‘I’m going to pretend you didn’t say anything.’ She stands up, still holding my hand and drags me to the kitchen. ‘It’s your favourite, filet mignon.’ We enter the kitchen and I can smell only a slight odour of burnt meat. ‘Sit down, I’ll get you a plate.’

Merlin, I hope it’s edible this time.


	22. Chapter 22

**11 th December 2007**

_Mr. Xiao,_

_I am writing to you regarding our previous correspondence. My apologies for not writing to you sooner, but the Ministry would like to approach you with helping to solve one of its cases. Of course, all your work will be paid in full, however much you deem appropriate._

_Please write if you are still interested and I will send more details concerning the case._

_Kind regards,_

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

*******

_Potter! Come to my office ASAP!_

_G. Robards_

*******

_Lynxar, how are you progressing with EP61003? I needed the results yesterday._

_Harry Potter_

*******

_Auror Potter,_

_it was my understanding DMLE decided to work rather closely with Blaze Potions Ltd. regarding all its cases involving everything related to potions. If it’s not the case any more, allow me to gather my team so we can give you the results as soon as possible._

_Sylvia Lynxar_

*******

_If DMLE approaches the Ministry Potion Lab, you are required to work on it immediately, read the Ministry policies, Lynxar, and refresh them with your team as well._

_I expect the results on my desk by the end of this week._

_Harry Potter_

*******

**14 th December 2007**

_Lynxar, where are the results?_

_Harry Potter_

*******

_We don’t have it yet, we are working on it as best as we can. Be patient, Auror Potter._

_Sylvia Lynxar_

*******

_If it’s not on my desk by 1pm I am going down to the lab, Sylvia, do not try my patience, you had almost two weeks to do it._

_Harry Potter_

*******

_Harry, please come to my office in 10 minutes._

_Kingsley_

*******

_Harry, what were you thinking, honestly? I hear you've already been to Kingsley's office. Please come to have dinner with us tonight, we’ll talk. Ron is baking Treacle tart._

_Hermione_

*******

_I can’t, I already have plans, maybe some other time._

_Harry_

*******

**17 th December 2007**

_Mr. Potter._

_I really did not appreciate you not responding to my previous letter but I accept your apologies. As for your request, I am currently in the process of relocating to Australia so I have to finish my business here and I would not be able to take on your case in the meantime._

_I wish you well!_

刘晓 

_Liu Xiao_

魔術是魔藥

*******

_Auror Potter,_

_read the attached findings for case EP61003._

_Sylvia Lynxar_

*******

_Was this supposed to be funny? There is absolutely nothing of substance, this is ridiculous. I don’t know how you work with other departments, but this is unacceptable and I will have to speak to the Minister about your lab._

_Auror H. Potter_

*******

_Please give us until Friday and I promise you will have it by then._

_Sylvia Lynxar_

*******

**18 th December 2007**

_Potter._

_Accept my apologies for my past behaviour, I realise it was uncalled for and I take all the responsibility._

_D. Malfoy_

_P.S: Even if you don’t accept, I don’t care either way, suit yourself._

*******

**19 th December 2007**

_Thanks, Malfoy, for the heartfelt sentiment. I’ll think about it._

_H. Potter_

*******

_Malfoy,_

_DMLE, Auror Office would like to approach Blaze Potions Ltd. about assistance with the case number EP61003. Please read the attached case file with all the details and let us know as soon as possible, best by Friday. As always, the file is under strong protection charm and security and all previous warnings apply while handling the file._

_Kind regards,_

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

_P.S: I decided to forgive you. You’re welcome._

*******

**20 th December 2007**

_Are you joking, Potter? It is almost 100 pages worth of potions and ingredients and you want this on Friday? You are more stupid than I thought, I would need at least a week to go through all of it plus a weekend. So if that is suitable for you, by all means._

_I forgot, it’s Christmas in four days so you better expect the results after New Year’s._

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Look Malfoy. DMLE has been working on this case for several months and only two weeks ago we finally managed to confiscate the illegal research the perpetrators abandoned when fleeing. I really need your help with this and considering your past behaviour… I think you can manage. If not Friday, then Sunday would be grand._

_Kind regards,_

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

*******

_You really expect me to work on the weekend before Christmas? What will I get from it, finally some fucking good money for the work we do for DMLE? Because you bet I will not do this for free and I feel in no way indebted to you for our last encounter or anything else._

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Yes, I’ll pay you for spending your free time on this. If needed, I will even come to help. I don’t care, I just need it done._

_H. Potter_

*******

_Salazar spare me of your company in my lab. No need for you to come, Potter. I’ll ask Celeste to help (unlike you she’s qualified) hoping she would be amenable to do this for our Golden Saviour right before the holidays._

_D. Malfoy_


	23. Chapter 23

**23 rd December 2007**

I don’t know if I can take it anymore. Yesterday I was on the brink of mental collapse when Potter just appeared in the lab, looking determined. Thank Merlin I persuaded Celeste to come, she was acting as a buffer, but she flat out refused today, so it’s just me and him. And if we survive, I’d consider it a success.

‘Potter, seriously, go home or whatever, I don’t need your help,’ I tell him for the tenth time when he’s shuffling the pages.

‘Of course you don’t. But I want to help, it is my case after all and you’re doing me a favour.’ He keeps looking at the files, brows furrowed.

‘I am not doing you a favour, you are paying me for this, right?’ I ask and stop mixing.

‘Yeah, of course I am. You know what I meant,’ he waves his hand vaguely and continues his… work, I guess.

After  two hours of almost complete silence I say: ‘I t will  not be done today, Potter. Either you want the results to be correct or rushed. And at this point, it will be definitely rushed  and not complete . There is still so many potions to go through. There’s no way I can brew them all today.’ I look at the clock  and exclaim: ‘It’s already 6pm, I’m not working until midnight.’  I do one last stir and cover the cauldron, ready to leave. But he is not moving. ‘Potter,’ I say.

‘Hm?’ he raises his head and looks at me. ‘What are you doing? You’re leaving? But it’s not…’

‘Potter,’ I say again, ‘I did as much as I could. There’s no point in going on now. You cost me my last minute Christmas shopping, so thanks for that. Take the files and lists and study it at home for all I care. But I am done for today. I will continue after the holidays.’

He frowns at me but starts putting everything in his bag while muttering something quietly. When he’s done I let him out of the lab, turn off the lights, lock up and when I come outside he’s standing there.

‘Are you hungry? My treat, since, you know,’ he waves his hand towards the door.

‘Is that supposed to be my payment? We did not agree on food,’ I glare at him. 

‘Jesus, Malfoy, you will get your money. I just wanted to be nice but apparently there’s no being nice with you.’ He turns around and starts walking away. 

I am hungry and I waver just for a second. He will pay for it after all. ‘Wait, Potter. If you’re paying how could I say no ? ’ I catch up to him and he looks at me sideways. ‘But I hope it won’t be some stinking pub, I do have standards for dining establishments.’

‘Of course you do,’ he mumbles.

What he had in mind is not the worst I’ve ever been in, it’s muggle but looks decent. I order wine and since it’s his money, I order their most expensive steak. He snorts but doesn’t comment. And while we are waiting for the food there is this awkward silence. The salvation comes in form of wine.  Yet it’s not enough and I am still painfully aware of his presence and the awkwardness.

‘So,’ I start because my manners just won’t allow at least an effort at conversation with my enemy, ‘how’s work, Potter?’

‘What?’ Obviously _he_ has no manners.

‘How’s work, Potter?’ I say slower and louder.

His eyes narrow. ‘I heard you. I just don’t know why you’re asking.’

‘It’s called making conversation,’ I say and sip my wine.

‘Is it? Well, since you’re so interested, work’s great. How is yours?’ I guess he tries to smile but it comes out as a very weird grimace.

‘Great you say? So why did you decide, after weeks of nothing, to engage us in your case you are apparently unable to solve?’ I ask.

‘I’m not unable to solve it but I am no potioneer, am I?’ he growls and takes a swig of his lemon water.

‘What about Ministry potion lab then?’

‘I already told you they are useless. Why do you think I work with you? Because even if you are a git at least you are a git who delivers results. Not always the ones I would wish for, but results nonetheless.’

‘What a compliment,’ I smirk. ‘Because it sure seems to me that you hate it every time I solve your cases for you.’

‘You don’t solve cases, Malfoy, you are a consultant on them and your contribution helps _us_ in solving them.’

‘A consultant you say? The first I am hearing of this title. Did you just decide to bestow it upon me? Will I get a raise?’

‘I guess you should,’ he murmurs.

‘What?’ I ask, incredulous.

‘You help us lot more than our lab does. Why not? I’ll talk to Kingsley about it,’ he shrugs like it’s no big deal.

‘You’ll talk to the minister about me?’

‘No? About Blaze Potions.’

‘That’s what I meant.’ I am speechless for a while and I don’t notice the waiter when he delivers my plate. I look at Potter and he is already eating his shepherd’s pie.

‘Did you apply for a job with the Ministry before? To work as a potion master?’ Potter asks out of the blue.

‘I did. They decided to go with someone else.’

‘Shame. Lynxar is in the position for six years now and she is absolutely useless,’ he says while chewing. Gross.

‘I know her. She’s a niece or something to Adeus Lynxar, the Wizengamot official.’

‘Yeah, that’s why she got the position, family connections. I think anyone else would be better.’

‘Of course they would, I do agree she’s useless.’ The steak is delicious. Maybe I should remember this place. Timothy always… fuck! No. I close my eyes briefly and try to forget the thought.

Potter interrupts my efforts.  ‘You know her?’

I sigh.  ‘I do. She was in Slytherin, two years above us, mediocre at potions and that’s being generous.’

‘Why didn’t you reapply?’ 

‘Are you serious? I know when I’m not wanted somewhere and I’m definitely not wanted in the Ministry.’

Potter just hums and finishes his meal.  What was it, five minutes since the food was brought to us and his plate is empty? I cut into my steak slowly, just to show him a civilized eating habits. 

He puts both his elbows on the table and drinks the rest of his water.

‘What?’ he looks at me, frown on his face and I realize I’m staring.

‘Potter, you are absolutely unsuitable for public appearances. Look at yourself, you’re a mannerless heathen,’ I tell him.

He keeps looking at me with wide eyes and then he laughs. ‘Oh my god, Malfoy! You’re such an arse!’

‘Excuse me?’ I lean in and try to whisper. ‘Stop shouting you fuckwit.’ I look around and indeed, few people turn their heads and Potter just laughs louder. ‘Stop I say!’

He wheezes and seems to get a hold of himself only after what seems to be ages. ‘ That was good, thanks.’

I just sneer and quickly finish the steak and wine.

Waiter comes and take our plates and Potter orders dessert, asks if I want something, and again, he’s paying so I do.

‘What are your plans for the holidays?’ Potter starts when we are waiting for my chocolate raspberry tart and his lemon cheescake.

‘Drinking loads of mead and eating loads of cakes. What are yours, Potter?’ 

‘Not that much drinking but the food, yes, I can’t wait for the food. And presents, for sure. What did you get Teddy?’ he asks.

‘A book and a training wand. You?’ 

‘An invisibility cloak, some more snitches and tickets for quidditch. What kind of wand?’ Potter narrows his eyes and looks at me suspiciously.

‘The one Firebolt produces, hope it’s good enough for you. Are you trying to make him look and behave like you?’ I ask and narrow my eyes just like him.

‘Yeah, Firebolt’s ones are good. What do you mean make him behave like me?’ He thanks the waiter when our desserts finally arrive. And I definitely have to remember the name of this place, the tart is divine. And what restaurants have open a day before Christmas?

‘I mean you are trying to make him a little seeker who will strut around in his new invisibility cloak. A mini Potter, that’s what everyone will call him. He can already change his hair like yours so the image will be uncanny I guess.’ I look at the menu left on the nearby table. _Rose’s_. Original. Who cares though if the food is good.

Potter seems indignant when my eyes stray to him. ‘He can change his hair to look like yours too and tell me, is that book about potion brewing? Who’s talking now?’

‘You are talking. Complete rubbish, but still. And for your information it is about being a Metamorphmagus.’ I lick the last bit of chocolate from my fork and sit back, full and satisfied that I managed to get Potter a little miffed.

‘Yeah whatever, Malfoy,’ he grumbles and waves over the waiter and I want to scream at how rude he’s being. 

‘Salazar,’ I mumble and start putting on my coat. ‘Well, Potter, it’s been… bearable. Thanks for dinner.’

‘You’re welcome, Malfoy,’ he smiles sweetly and fake, ‘and the polite thing would be to wait until I pay. But since you know all the manners, I’m going to assume this is how you do it in your high pure-blood society, is it?’

I purse my lips and then smile as well. ‘Indeed, Potter. Don’t forget my money. You can transfer them to my Gringotts vault.’

‘Sure will.’

I nod and walk away. I apparate outside, behind a dumpster. I go straight to my firewhiskey and pour a generous amount. Eight o’clock. Still just enough time to drink some more. Nothing can get me more ready for tomorrow than a little hangover. 

** *** **

** 24 th December 2007 **

_ Merry Christmas, Malfoy. _

_ I already transferred 150 galleons to your vault as we agreed, just so you know. _

_ H. Potter _

** *** **

_ Thanks for the info. _

_ Merry Christmas. _

_ DM _


	24. Chapter 24

**29 th December 2007**

_Harry, about the party at Ginny’s, I might have invited Ana. Is that okay? I can just tell her something, not to come, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I know you said you’re okay but I’m just checking._

_Hermione_

*******

_It’s fine, Hermione, really._

_See you at the party._

_Harry_

*******

**30 th December 2007**

_Harry, could you please bring your invisibility cloak with you to the party? I have this great idea for a product, totally insane and I need it for a research. Do not worry, mate, no damage will come to this precious possession of yours, I just need to check something, run some spells on it and so on. You can even be a test subject once there is a prototype, what do you say? I will tell you everything on Monday._

_George_

*******

_I’ll bring it since it’s you and I will believe I am doing the right thing. I think we will rather talk about me being a test subject, I don’t want to say yes now if some of my body parts should disappear indefinitely during testing… or something._

_Harry_

*******

**31 st December 2007**

‘Harry, I’m so sorry, I had no idea, she said she started seeing someone, but I didn’t know who,’ Hermione says while looking at Ana and Zabini in a particularly tight embrace.

‘They look good together, I think,’ I tell her and I mean it. They definitely look better together then we ever did, they both just have something otherworldly about themselves.

‘They do, but still. How are you feeling?’ she asks, narrowing her eyes.

‘I am great, Hermione,’ I smile at her. ‘I know you are trying to get some emotional confession out of me, but as I told you months ago, there’s nothing to say. I wish her all the best,’ I look at them again and now they’re making out. ‘See? She seems very happy. And I am happy too,’ I look at Hermione and she chuckles.

‘Yeah, alright. I don’t want to be a pain, I’ll leave it be then.’

‘You’re not a pain, please keep badgering me.’ She slaps my shoulder with a laugh. ‘So do you know what is the big plan with the invisibility project?’ I nod towards where George, Ron and Lee are huddled on the sofa with my cloak in their laps, waving their wands over it from time to time.

‘Ron told me he couldn’t say, George swore him to secrecy, apparently,’ she whispers and sips her wine.

‘I can be a test subject,’ I tell her.

‘Me too! We might disappear together, how fun would that be?’

‘Very fun, can’t wait. Should I bring you another?’ I gesture to her almost empty glass.

‘Yes, please. I’ll be with Pansy over there, I need to talk to her,’ Hermione says and is already walking away by the time I manage to say anything.

While I’m filling up her glass, one of Ginny’s overzealous friends is heading my way. She’s been flirting with me all night, heavily hinting she wanted us to kiss at midnight and then probably start making babies right away, followed by a spectacular wedding. I don’t know how Ginny knows her and why she invited her, but then again, maybe she’s just really drunk so I’m willing to give her a benefit of the doubt but not willing enough to engage in another ridiculous conversation with her. I abandon Hermione’s wine on the table and head to the bathroom, locking the door, hoping she didn’t see me manoeuvring in the throng of people.

The door knob moves and then there is a sound like someone’s trying to break the door with their bodyweight and then a loud knock.

‘Just a minute!’ I yell, wash my hands and yank the door open, hoping it’s not that woman. Lucky me, it’s Malfoy.

‘Potter,’ he slurs and smiles, ‘fancy seeing you here.’

‘Yeah you too.’ We stand there for a moment, he’s in the door frame, not moving. ‘Do you want to use the bathroom?’ I ask finally and he smirks. Or I guess it’s supposed to be a smirk, it’s all wobbly in his drunken state.

‘Mhm, I would like to, very much,’ he nods quickly and then barrels forward, right into me, slamming his face on my shoulder. ‘Ow, fuck,’ he murmurs and then laughs, ‘I think I broke my nose.’

I grab his shoulders and push him away, looking at his face. ‘You didn’t break anything. Now, can you stand?’ I ask and let him go, he sways and his back hits a cabinet behind him. He grumbles something and closes his eyes. ‘Okay. I think you’ll manage,’ and as I say it he grabs me by my elbow, his eyes suddenly clearer and wide and a horrible flashback assaults my mind.

‘ _Should we walk or take a night bus?’_

‘ _Are you crazy, Potter? I am apparating, for Merlin’s sake.’_

‘ _You’re drunk. If you want to splinch yourself, please do. I will walk.’_

‘ _You live near?’_

‘ _No.’_

‘ _You’re stupid.’_

‘ _Nope.’_

‘ _Enjoy your walk under the sunshine.’_

‘ _I hope I won’t get sunburnt.’_

‘ _Well good night.’_

‘ _Good night. What are you doing?’_

‘ _It is polite to shake one’s hand when saying farewell, Potter.’_

‘ _You’re such an…’_

‘ _Ah! No! What the fuck are you doing?’_

‘ _Me? You started it!’_

‘ _No no no! You, it’s you, you did! Don’t come closer!’_

‘ _I’m not doing anything!’_

‘ _Stay away!’_

‘ _What the fuck, Malfoy! Your damn button hit my eye, you arsehole! Where are you? Malfoy! Fuck!’_

I managed to put that night in a dark corner of my brain, forget it because it was weird and awkward and not entirely unpleasant and he didn’t remember it and I didn’t want to remember it by reminding him either. But now here it is again, at the forefront. Here _he_ is again, the same strange look, drunk eyes and me, not drunk at all for once.

I see it coming this time, he yanks me forward but I manage to pull away fairly quickly.

‘Malfoy, stop. Just use the bathroom, take some pepper-up or something. Believe me, you’ll feel better,’ I try to reason with him as we stand there, door wide open, his fingers fisted in my shirt and my palm on his shoulder and I am afraid someone might see us and get the wrong idea.

‘You think you’re too good for me, Potter? Too perfect? Do you?’ he hisses at me. ‘I tell you, you are not,’ he leans closer, ‘you are not. Someone might be, but not you,’ he finishes and then burps right in my face. His eyes widen even more, he releases my shirt and covers his mouth. ‘Fuck, sorry,’ he blurts out, muffled. And then it’s like he suddenly realises who is standing in front of him, uncovers his mouth and sneers: ‘No, I’m not sorry. You had it coming, if I’d want to,’ another burp, ‘I’d throw…’ and he propels forward and achieves throwing up in the toilet. I don’t have time to react, to decide if I should stay and help him somehow or just leave or laugh at the whole ridiculousness of the situation, when there are some voices in the hallway.

‘Potter, it’s almost midnight, come...’ Parkinson appears in the door, Ginny behind her. ‘Salazar,’ she murmurs and comes to kneel next to Malfoy who has now his head laying on the toilet seat. ‘Darling,’ she says and flushes the toilet, ‘what happened?’ She coos at him, stroking his hair. Malfoy just mumbles something and turns his head away from her. ‘Potter? What did you do to him?’

‘Nothing! He’s drunk, he came here and got sick,’ I defend myself.

‘You could’ve helped him, Harry,’ says Ginny next to me. ‘Holding his hair or something.’ She rummages in the cabinet and takes out a vial, handing it to Parkinson. ‘Well, some people are lightweights. Will you stay here Pans?’

‘Yeah, a bit, make sure he can move on his own,’ she glares at me like it as me what made him sick. ‘Scamper away, Potter. Go enjoy the fireworks.’

‘I’ll take loads of photos if you won’t manage to be done here on time,’ says Ginny, taking my arm and pulling me behind her. ‘So tell me, Harry, did you poison him or something?’

I yank my arm from her grip. ‘Of course I didn’t. I’m telling you he’s drunk. It’s not my fault he can’t hold his own.’

‘Yeah fine. Just seems strange that’s all. You keep hating on him all the time and suddenly there you two are, he - almost dead on the floor and you above him, looking upon his demise.’

‘What the hell, Ginny?’ I ask a little offended. ‘I don’t keep hating on him plus I barely had time to do anything when you two barged in and…’

She doesn’t even let me finish. ‘Alright, Harry, whatever you say. Now come, let’s watch the spectacle the guys prepared. Here you go,’ she hands me a camera, ‘go stand there so I have it from different angles.’

I go to the other end of the garden, camera in hand and contemplate that I should’ve pointed out Malfoy’s hair is short, _so what was there to hold Ginny?_


	25. Chapter 25

**2 nd January 2008**

_Pansy,_

_thank you once more for letting me stay yesterday and please, as I already begged you, forget everything I told you. Yes, I believe you wouldn’t make it up to ridicule me but for the love you have for me, let’s not speak of it ever again._

_I appreciate it._

_Draco_

*******

_Draco,_

_it was no problem, I’m ready to help whenever you need me for sleepovers or your drunken rumblings, which I enjoy immensely. Do not worry, I am already trying to forget it myself, I really don’t need that picture of Potter and your secret drunken fantasy you managed to describe to me, surprisingly succinct in your half-dead state._

_Ginny says hello!_

_Pansy_

*******

_Pansy! You know how I am when I have too many!! Please stop, seriously, don’t mention it, ever, to anyone. I hope I don’t have to remind you your Weasley is one of those ‘anyones’!!_

_Draco_

*******

_Yes, yes, don’t worry, I didn’t tell her anything, maybe just a very vague hint, but nothing more, promise. I am your best friend aren’t I? So you should really trust me not to spill your secrets._

_Pansy_

*******

_Yes, you are my best, kindest and most beautiful friend, Pansy. I am forever grateful to you._

_Now wish me luck, I was summoned to the Manor and I have a feeling from my mother’s invitation there might be a potential bride or groom waiting to make me an honourable man as per my parents’ wishes._

_Let’s hope I won’t murder anything._

_Draco_

*******

_Her name is Cressida, she is French, pureblood, blonde, pretty and utterly boring. I managed to suppress almost all my yawns but one which she saw and then, I suppose from spite, she became even more boring. My mother was not pleased. Once we bid the lovely Cressy farewell, she said: ‘I don’t like to do this, Draco, you know I don’t and I thought you and Timothy were a done deal but then that ended and it’s been what, six months? And I really think it might help you, having a wife or a husband and a child, someone to take care of. It would help your father I think, you see how he is in Azkaban, so… blank. And I don’t want to make you, of course. And I am so very grateful for the potions, they are a great help, darling. But I just wish for you to be happy. Me and your father found each other like this, we had you and I couldn’t be happier. Just, think about it. She was a bit dull, wasn’t she? Hm, next time maybe someone from here, I must call upon some of my old acquaintances, maybe they know of someone. I thought, Alexandra might…’ and at this point she was walking alone through the hallway, engrossed in her matchmaking. And really, Pansy, what was I supposed to do? Tell her to stop? I couldn’t, she enjoyed herself, having a plan, even if that plan was setting up an arranged marriage for me to make my dear father less like an empty shell of himself. Why do I have to be so good at potions? They are working wonders for her, few months ago she was exhausted from nightmares, barely talking, and now she is visiting Andromeda, socializing and being content? I must indulge this for few weeks maybe as not to shatter her good state of mind._

_So yes, this is happening once again, I will be meeting potential suitors and pretending I enjoy it. I feel like eleven years ago when they started with this, her and father, when we were all little heirs to our families' riches. Do you remember how we were supposed to be married? Good times…_

_Anyway, I made it home, drank a little and decided to share my day with you. I know you will enjoy it. Please excuse if it’s a bit wobbly, I had more than one glass._

_D_

*******

**3 rd January 2008**

_Well, Draco, it certainly amused me, but still, I think you should tell her you don’t want her to be your match-maker. I think, if she’s better as you say, she will probably understand and it’s not like she must stop meeting people if she stops inviting your potential spouses, right?_

_How about I come tonight, invite Blaise and we can all laugh about your suffering?_

_Pansy_

*******

_Alright, I’ll come, even if it wasn’t you who invited me. And Pansy told me you have some story that will give me stitches of laughter, so I cannot wait._

_Blaise_

*******

**7 th January 2008**

_Hello Malfoy._

_Just wanted to know how is that job going? I tried to work on it on my own, but we both know I am no potion genius._

_Just let me know with an update, please._

_H. Potter_

*******

_Potter,_

_my apologies, I genuinely forgot about it. But no worries, I’m starting on it right now and I will send you the finished results._

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

**10 th January 2008**

_Potter,_

_I’m sending you the final results, see the attached files._

_Hope it is to your satisfaction._

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Thank you, Malfoy._

_H. Potter_

*******

**13 th January 2008**

‘Darling, welcome! Come in, come in,’ my mother greets me and I am sure I know what this visit is about. But why? New year just started, why can’t everyone just take a break for a second?

She leads me to the sitting room where, of course, there’s already a woman perched on the sofa. ‘Draco, this is Astoria Greengrass,’ mother introduces us as she stands up and offers her hand.

‘Nice to meet you,’ she says with a pleasant smile.

‘Nice to meet you too. Isn’t Daphne your sister?’ I ask her.

‘Yes she is,’ Astoria nods and mother ushers us to sit down on the sofa, pouring me a cup of tea.

‘How is she? I haven’t seen her in, what, five years?’

‘She just had her first child, so you know, she’s pretty busy now,’ she answers and her smile is a bit strained.

‘I think she invited me to the wedding but, sadly, I could not attend at that time.’

‘House arrest was it?’ she asks, her polite smile returning. I hear my mother’s sharp inhale.

‘Yes, indeed,’ I regard her and sip my tea.

‘So, Astoria,’ my mother interrupts our very pleasant conversation, ‘what is it that you do? I don’t think your mother mentioned?’

‘I bet she didn’t,’ Astoria murmurs. ‘I currently work in Marks and Spencer’s.’

‘Oh. And who is that?’ my mother asks.

‘It is a muggle store with clothes, primarily,’ Astoria smiles at her.

‘Interesting,’ mother responds and drinks her tea. In the past she would probably got a fit, but being a part of a losing side of war changes people. She did her best to unlearn the worst, but some things are still foreign to her. Like understanding why a pureblood witch would decide to work with muggles when her family’s fortune is there for the taking. So it is me who asks _why_.

‘Why not?’ Is Astoria’s answer. ‘And what do you do, Draco? Your mother mentioned potions?’

‘Yes, I work in Blaze Potions. With Blaise Zabini, friend from school.’

She smirks behind her cup. ‘Hm, how interesting. My dear mother orders from you I believe. Can’t get enough of these rejuvenating brews of yours.’

She’s being sarcastic, I think, I can’t really tell but I can’t say I mind. ‘We want just the best for our customers. You are always welcome to use our services as well if you so wish.’

‘Thank you, I’ll think about it. So far I am satisfied with my muggle atrocities, as they say at home.’ She slowly picks up a biscuit from a plate and dunks it in her tea.

There’s a pop and Twinkle appears. ‘Missus Malfoy, lunch is almost being ready,’ she bows and pops right away.

‘Well then,’ she stands up, ‘I’m going to check. I will send Twinkle to tell you once everything is set.’ she walks out the room.

‘So do you hate this as much as I do?’ she asks as soon as there's just us and I snort, very inelegantly.

‘You look like you are having a lot of fun,’ I answer, looking at her.

‘It is always interesting to watch purebloods react to all the ‘mugglenesness’ spurting out of my mouth. And don’t get me wrong, your mother is lovely, much lovelier than mine. Just observing different reactions. It’s fun for me,’ she shrugs.

‘So you’re not looking for a husband, I take it?’

‘Not really. But you know, sometimes, you just have to listen to your elders about getting too old in order to make babies and to hurry and start reproducing with the first pureblood wizard thrown your way.’ She finishes her biscuit and takes another.

‘Am I your first then?’ I grin.

‘Yes,’ she says simply. ‘I kept refusing to agree to my parents’ schemes, but then I heard the name, Draco Malfoy, and how could I refuse?’

I laugh out loud and she smiles, more honest than before. ‘I bet you couldn’t. Death Eater extraordinaire, hard to resist.’

‘Exactly. The add writes itself,’ she shrugs. ‘But I also liked you at Hogwarts. Lookswise, of course, your behaviour on the other hand, atrocious.’

‘Compliment and offend in one sentence takes talent. Thank you?’

‘You’re welcome,’ she nods. ‘I wanted to see if you’d changed, I guess. I am very curious person, you must understand.’

I drink the last of my tea, set it back on the table and look at her. ‘And? Do you think I changed?’

She looks me up and down, very deliberately and with a smirk, then looks me in the eyes. ‘Your character progress is yet to be revealed.’

Twinkle pops in, summons us to the dining room. I lead Astoria through the corridor, thinking if not married, we might end up being friends.

*******

**14 th January 2008**

_Astoria,_

_I really enjoyed yesterday, would you be interested to meet again sometime?_

_ Bare in mind how much fun you were having at my expense, that should be enough of a reason, if nothing else, right? _

_ Let me know in any case. _

_ Draco Malfoy _


	26. Chapter 26

**18th January 2008**

_Harry, darling, I’m sending you the casserole from yesterday since you couldn’t come. I hope you eat it all, you need to put on some weight. As always, you are welcome to Sunday family lunch, I hope you can make it. I met this lovely girl down in the village, single and pretty. I’ll tell you all about her. If you want, I can_ _invit_ e _her on Sunday._

_Molly_

*******

_Molly, thank you, I ate it and it was delicious as always. I will definitely try to make it to lunch but I will still let you know. I can’t wait to hear all about the girl, but please, do not invite her for my benefit, it would just make things strange._

_Say hello to Arthur!_

_Harry_

*******   
**19th January 2008**

_Potter, you are needed in the office, preferably as soon as possible, concerning the BOSC case._   
_G. Robards_

*******

_I can’t make it tonight, Ron, for the testing of your Wheezes product. But tomorrow before or after lunch, I should be free._

_Really sorry, mate._

_Harry_

*******

_No problem, Harry. You are forgiven if you promise you will be the face of it. So tomorrow then, we talk. Don’t worry, there will be a contract, we are a legitimate business after all._

_Ron_

*******   
**23rd January 2008**

_Mr. Zabini,_

_based on the great cooperation with your company Blaze Potions, the DMLE would like to offer an official consulting position to Blaze Potions Ltd., approved by The Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt and Head Auror Gawain Robards._

_Please let me know if you’re interested in the offer. If so, we can agree upon a date to negotiate the terms of contract._

_Kind regards,_

Harry Potter  
Auror Office  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement

*******   
**24th January 2008**

_Auror Potter,_

_after consulting with my colleagues, I am open to negotiations with the Ministry. I am free on Monday between 9am to 11:30am._

_Let me know if it suits you._

_All the best,_

Blaise Zabini  
Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Monday is good. My assistant will let you know about the exact time. The Minister, the Head Auror and the Head of Legal will be present during the meeting._

_Kind regards,_

Harry Potter  
Auror Office  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement

*******

_Potter, in my office, NOW!_   
_G.R._

*******   
**25th January 2008**

‘Would you like to leave?’ I look at the man whispering in my ear. So handsome. Andrew, the man I am fucking tonight because I need a rest from the week from hell. Plus, I don’t care, I tell the voice in my head that is ready to reprimand me and is very similar to Hermione’s.

‘I’ll just finish and then,’ I lean closer, whisper in his here, ‘we'll go to mine and I will fuck you. Would you like that?’

‘Yes,’ he whispers back and his breath tickles my ear.

I smile at him and sip my overly sweet drink. His hand moves higher up my thigh until it’s resting on my crotch, squeezing p. I smirk, looking at the dance floor, thinking of all things I want to do to him.

I see him then, dancing and laughing. Malfoy is flushed, groping a woman in his arms, kissing her neck. She smiles, eyes closed. I think they look good together, her dark hair and his almost white are striking. I think they know how to move, despite the groping it still looks like dancing which can’t be said about most couples on the dance floor. 

I watch them until they go to the bar and I loose sight of them, my glass long empty. 

I look at Andrew and he’s grinning, glances down. I do too and realise I’m hard under his palm. I take his hand and we’re leaving. I look back at the bar. Malfoy is sitting there, talking to the woman. No sneer on his face, he looks like someone I don’t know. 

Andrew tugs at my arm, I smile at him, kiss him while I open the door into the cold.

We walk to my flat I have in London. I wish I could just apparate but since he’s a muggle that wouldn’t go well. Thank god it’s not that far.

We stop occasionally, pressing each other into walls or lampposts, very uncomfortable.

I keep thinking about Robards and his stupid remarks about my competency and it’s not helping at all in this situation. But I really don’t like the man, stuck up in his old ways. At least Kingsley is on my side in this. He approved my proposal so fuck what Robards thinks. I honestly have to stop thinking about him.

When we finally make it to mine there is no time to waste, we strip and tumble in bed, and I stop thinking altogether. 

Only after, when I lie in bed and he’s putting his clothes back on, do I wonder whether Malfoy and the woman will be in the club the next time I’m there too.


	27. Chapter 27

**25 th January 2008**

‘Fuck... yes...’

‘Mhmm...’

‘Merlin, so good...’

‘Yeah? I’m so happy you like it, this is my first time sucking a man’s cock,’ she says, smirking.

‘Liar,’ I gasp.

‘Yeah, I thought I would try if you like them all pure and virginal,’ she smiles while stroking me. ‘Do you, then?’

‘I don’t care about that. I like you.’ I look at her, her blue eyes and flushed cheeks. So pretty.

‘Good answer,’ she nods and takes me back in her mouth. She pushes at my hips so I don’t move and I want to, so much. I don’t. I just look and grip the sheets.

She moves up my body, kissing my hips and stomach, my neck and finally my mouth. I stroke her everywhere I can, I grab her ass and she grinds against me.

I think I would come just like this. But she sits up and takes me inside her.

She moans and doesn’t move for a bit, biting her lip and then smiling. I pull her to me, kissing her and pushing deeper inside until she gasps. 

‘Ride me, yeah?’ I say. She straightens and she does, moves up and down. I keep touching, her thighs, back, breasts, arms.

‘Fuck.’ She moans and smiles and frowns and smiles again. 

‘Faster,’ I manage but she says _no, I like this_ , slowing down, teasing smirk on her face.

I flip us around, her thighs around my waist and arms around my shoulders, skin to skin. ‘Fuck me how you want,’ she whispers, ‘fast and hard, however you want.’

My mouth is on hers the whole time, not really kissing, touching lips and tongues, moaning and whispering dirty things to each other until I come inside her, shaking and groaning. 

‘Did you come?’ I ask, my cheek pressed to hers.

‘Yes.’

I look at her. ‘Are you lying again?’

She laughs. ‘Yes. But no matter, it was amazing.’

‘I want you to come,’ I say, pull out, my fingers sneaking between her legs.

‘Draco,’ she moans and takes my wrist, moving my hand. I do what she wants, following her cues. 

When I ask her again, after she stops writhing under me, she says she did. ‘Next time I will come on your cock, I promise.’ There’s silence and then we’re laughing and she says more dirty things and it’s ridiculous. 

She showers, I am too lazy so I stay in bed, drifting off to sleep. When she comes back she curls around my back, smelling like honey.

*******

**27 th January 2008**

_Do you want to grab lunch tomorrow? I have a break at one._

_Astoria_

_P.S.: I haven't seen you for two hours only and I already miss you._

*******

_Yes. I'll come by your work, we can walk together. And I told you to stay the night, but you refused. So. I miss you too, though._

_Draco_

*******

**30 th January 2008**

_Malfoy,_

_I would like for you to come today to consult on a case._

_As you know - I hope you know - the Blaze Potions is now officially consulting for DMLE, Zabini signed the contract on Tuesday. If you haven't yet, I recommend to read it just so we avoid any_

_unnecessary arguments._

_Kind regards,_

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

*******

_Potter,_

_I read it yesterday, I know what is expected of us and you, too._

_I'll be at the Ministry in an hour._

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

**31 st January 2008**

_Draco, we have to reschedule today, I have a family emergency. So sorry it's last minute, lunch is on me next time!_

_Hermione_

*******

_Don't worry, Granger, it's fine. I hope everything is all right._

_I'll see you next Thursday._

_D. Malfoy_

*******

**1 st February 2008**

_Hey Malfoy. Sorry to write to you at this hour, but can you come to the Ministry today about 9am? We need to have one last meeting before we make the arrest later today._

_Harry Potter_

*******

_One of these times I will murder you, Potter! Your owl kept tapping on my window at three in the morning, interrupting my pleasant night, do you realise it?_

_I will be there and I would be there even if you let me know it at much more reasonable hour. So next time have the decency and write or call like a normal person at a normal time!_

_D.M._

*******

_Thanks, Malfoy. Considering the hour, you are very eloquent._

_I will bear in mind your suggestion for the future._

*******

_Fuck you._

*******

**2 nd February 2008**

_Hello Mother,_

_would it be okay if I bring Astoria for tomorrow lunch?_

_Draco_

*******

_Of course, Draco! Stop by today though, please, so we can catch up before Sunday. And could you bring me few more vials as well, please? I’m running out._

_M_


	28. Chapter 28

**12 th February 2008**

_Harry, dear, would you be able to come today after work, please? I need to discuss something with you and I’d rather do it face to face._

_Andromeda_

*******

_No problem, I’ll come, if about 6pm is good for you? But did something happen? Should I come earlier?_

_Harry_

*******

_That’s perfect, thank you. No, don’t worry, nothing happened, it’s just about my business, nothing serious._

_I’ll be waiting for you at 6, then. With cake as well._

_Andromeda_

*******

**13 th February 2008**

_Hi Charlie! I’m working on a case, smuggling eggs, dragon hide and other...parts. I was wondering, have you recently encountered any smugglers or something off, unusual? If you’d remember something write to me, please._

_And I did not forget. There is that crystal you were looking for, and look, I was the one to find it for you! I hope I deserve some recognition as the best friend or something. It was a real struggle._

_Write back whenever you have time._

_Harry_

*******

_Potter._

_I read through the notes you brought and it’s either Bloodroot Poison or Draught of Living Death. But do understand – and I know, it might be difficult for you – that it’s just an educated guess since your aurors can apparently only describe colour and no smell, consistency or other specific characteristics of the residue found (and how is that even possible there was no sample of said residue?). Plus, the victim is still unconscious and until I will get my hands on a blood sample, there’s not much I can do._

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Here you have the sample I was sent from St. Mungo’s. The healer, Ms. Watts, said it’s Pernicious Poison, but I will wait for your results._

_Kind regards,_

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

_P.S.: Don’t think I didn’t notice your very subtle disdain. They were junior aurors, not that it’s any excuse, but it was their first real case, so they made a mistake, it happens._

*******

_Well if healer Watts says it’s Pernicious Poison than my work here is done!_

_I’ll send the results as soon as I have them._

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

**15 th February 2008**

_Harry!_

_Thanks for the crystal! I already told everyone here it is from you and we drank to your health, you are more famous than ever here. But seriously, it will really help us to calm the mothers. They get nervous first few weeks after birth so thank you for this._

_I didn’t really noticed anything strange here, the dragons have their own secure enclosure and we never missed an egg and they’re never injured. But my friend who’s working in Dniester Valley, Ukraine, told me few weeks ago that they found a hind leg of Welsh Green near the river coast and nothing else, no other parts, no dragon. I can give you her Floo address, I mentioned you were asking about anything strange and she said she had photos of the incident she would be willing to provide. But I will tell you now, she’s peculiar. But a great human being. Give her a call, she will tell you everything you need to know._

_Say hi to everyone! I haven’t managed to keep in touch as much as I would like to recently. Mum keeps calling when I work and once I’m done it’s past midnight._

_We’ll catch up soon, hopefully._

_Charlie_

*******

**18 th February 2008**

‘And Potter! Tell Grouse to come to my office. Oh, and bring me a cuppa if you would, Lucile is not here today. You can go.’

What a great start to a new week. Demoted to Robard’s secretary.

I pass Grouse’s desk and deliver the message. ‘Denis, Robards wants to speak with you in his office.’

‘Now?’ He nearly falls off his chair, eyes comically wide.

‘Guess so,’ I say, already walking towards my own office, completely ignoring the kitchen.

‘Shit!’ I hear him cursing and something falls and shatters on the floor.

I sit on my sofa and then decide to lie down for a minute to avoid a headache I feel coming. Just a moment of peace before I must work.

I might have fallen asleep for a bit because I almost fall down when there’s a knock and not a second later the door opens.

‘Taking a well-deserved nap, I see.’ Well of-fucking-course.

‘People usually wait to be invited in before barging in, Malfoy,’ I say as I stand up, walking to my desk.

‘I knocked.’ He shrugs and tosses a stack of parchment on my desk that knocks back my tea which spills everywhere.

‘Fuck, Malfoy! See what you did?’ Before I manage to do anything about the damage, he has his wand ready, vanishing the tea and cleaning the rest in the process.

‘Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Potter. I hear it’s uncomfortable.’

‘What are you doing here?’ I snap at him, opening the stack. It’s very detailed analysis of the poison on our latest case.

‘Since you are already reading it, I hope I don’t have to explain my presence any further,’ he comes closer, turns few pages and points at the last line, ‘Bloodroot Poison. And I included a very in-depth examination, in case someone would have any objections to the result.’

‘Are you serious? Just because someone said it might be another poison?’ I look at him and he’s suddenly the twelve-year-old brat who must have everything.

‘So there are no misunderstandings, Potter,’ he tilts his chin up like the haughty git he is.

‘Fine, when I see her I will shove this to her face, screaming, how she could ever think it might be anything else than a Bloodroot poison.’

‘You are welcome, Potter,’ he sneers and turns to leave.

‘Thank you, of course! I was joking, Jesus.’ I take the last page and put it inside the official file. Malfoy is already outside so I catch up with him. ‘Did you hear me?’

‘I did.’ He doesn’t say anything else.

‘Why did you come? You usually just send it.’ I don’t know why I try talking to him. Maybe it’s what Ginny said, or Hermione, whatever. I’m not going to try too hard anyway.

‘Why is it any of your concern, Potter?’ He rounds the corner to the lifts.

‘Just making conversation, Malfoy.’ I stand there with him, because why not. If he’s going to be a prick, at least I can have fun riling him up.

‘Is that the best you can do?’ But it doesn’t seem like he’s perturbed at all.

The lift comes, he steps inside, and I follow.

‘By the way,’ I start, ‘we have a meeting tomorrow, there was a new fraction detected in Aberdeen, we think it’s the same group. Will you be able to come?’

‘I will try to make it.’ The lift stops, Malfoy gets out and I, again, follow. And I know why he’s here.

He knocks and waits until Hermione opens the door. ‘Hello, Draco. Come in. Oh, Harry, do you need something?’

‘No, I was just catching up with Malfoy. He came to visit me today.’

Poor Hermione doesn’t catch the sarcasm. ‘Really? How lovely you’re finally trying to be friendly with each other,’ she says distractedly while turning back to her mound of books sitting precariously on a coffee table.

‘Indeed,’ says Malfoy and smiles at me. It’s not a nice smile, at all. It’s sharp and it doesn’t reach his eyes, it’s… disconcerting. And yet… ‘See you, maybe, tomorrow, Potter.’ And he slams the door in my face.

I breathe. Calm, deep and slow, just so I don’t barge through that door and do something very unseemly.


	29. Chapter 29

**24 th February 2008**

_Astoria, you forgot your mobile at my flat. Should I bring it to you, or will you come pick it up? Because you know your mother can’t stand me._

_Draco_

*******

_I will come. Honestly, you should get one just because owl post is so ancient and inconvenient, and you barely use the floo. Do not write back! I’ll be there in a moment, maybe even before you receive this message._

_A_

*******

_But I love writing. To you and in general, epistolary is so very underrated. And what would I do with a mobile? No, thank you._

_Draco_

_P.S: Just to annoy you, I might write you a love letter. Awfully long and soppy. You would love it._

*******

**26 th February 2008**

_Hello Draco._

_Will you have time to come by today? I found a remarkably interesting study in the archives, I don’t know why it was even there, it’s fairly new and very progressive from what I’ve already managed to read._

_If not that’s fine, we’ll meet Thursday, I was just super excited about it._

_Hermione_

*******

_It’s no problem. I have time during lunch so I can stop by then._

_D. Malfoy_

*******

**27 th February 2008**

_Draco!_

_I have not seen you in ages! We have a get together tonight, come at seven. I forgot what you even look like._

_Please, if you could, bring some of that funny potion of yours, I would be most grateful. Also, please, do not bring Astoria, it’s partner’s free evening. And no, I do not care it’s Wednesday and you have to go to work tomorrow. So does Blaise and you don’t hear him complaining, do you?_

_Lovely!_

_Pansy_

*******

_Pansy, I am sorry, I would love to come, but I already made plans with Astoria. In fact, I am with her right now and your annoying owl interrupted us in the middle of something great. Please, forgive me, but I will definitely meet you tomorrow at lunch?_

_D_

*******

_Don’t be an idiot and come right away. Pansy and Ginny broke up and I seriously cannot take the wailing alone._

_I beg you._

_Blaise_

*******

‘Salazar, finally! I am suffering here.’ Blaise assaults me immediately as I step through the floo.

‘I can hear you, arseholes!’ Pansy is sitting in the armchair right behind Blaise, looking tired.

I sit down on the sofa and take an already prepared drink from the table. ‘So, what’s this about? You don’t look particularly miserable and Blaise mentioned some wailing,’ I say and sip from my glass.

‘The wailing might have been an exaggeration,’ he admits, ‘and the breakup as well, to get you here.’ He smirks, sitting next to me, and I want to throw the whiskey right in his face.

‘So, for what exactly did I have to leave my lover’s bed tonight?’ I glare at them both.

Blaise rolls his eyes. ‘Oh please. You’re with her all the time, one evening with friends won’t kill you.’

‘Exactly,’ Pansy agrees and sighs dramatically. ‘Plus, Ginny and I did have a pretty spectacular fight.’

‘You two are the ones to talk! You are the same so do not make this into something ugly.’

‘We’re not,’ Blaise interrupts, ‘but honestly, you can stop fucking her for once in order to spend some quality time with us.’

‘Are you jealous, Blaise?’ I turn fully towards him. ‘Maybe try and find yourself something long-term and then you can talk.’

He sniggers. ‘Oh, so we’re calling it long-term now, having been together for, what, barely a month?’

Pansy snickers also and I keep glaring at them a bit harder. ‘I do not have to explain my relationship to you.’

‘All of a sudden?’ Blaise asks with heavy air of sarcasm. ‘But you’ve always loved to do so, in explicit detail, might I add.’

‘You may not!’ I try speaking over Pansy’s chortling. ‘You are losing the ‘best’ quite quickly right now, both of you. And I thought you hated it when I was talking about my sex life with you, Blaise? Or was I wrong, and should I tell you how I was balls deep in her…’

Blaise raises his voice so he can’t hear me and I smirk. ‘No you weren’t! You have Pansy for that and I was only making a point.’

‘Darling, you can always tell me about your and Astoria’s escapades. You know I do like to listen to your colourful retellings,’ Blaise stands up and pours himself another drink, ‘but you haven’t done so in some time. Is she some sort of a prude?’

‘Prude or he thinks he’s in love again,’ Blaise points at me with his glass and watches me. My face is a mask. Then he grins. ‘Yeah, definitely the love thing. Remember, Pans, with Tim, at some point he was so secretive and then when he told us he loved him it just poured out of him?’

Pansy shrieks and nods vigorously. ‘You are absolutely right, Blaise!’

I don’t know to which I should react first when Blaise continues. ‘I know, thanks. So, tell us, Draco, are you in love? Is she perfect? Can I hear wedding bells?’ He fully laughs now, throwing himself next to me, sloshing a bit of his gin on his shirt.

‘And so what if I am?’ I ask, hearing a bit of petulance in my voice.

Pansy comes, plops herself between us, almost in my lap. ‘Nothing darling. Astoria is lovely and if you love her that’s all that matters.’ I can see Blaise nodding but he’s still grinning like and idiot. ‘She’s for sure an upgrade from Tim.’

‘Oh my! Absolutely,’ Blaise agrees readily.

‘Happy you’re so in sync today,’ I murmur when Pansy wraps her arm around my neck and I can smell cherries in her breath when she says to not be mad and laughs.

‘I’m not mad,’ I answer, just a little miffed with them. Blaise extends his arm and thumps a part of my back he can reach. ‘You’re such jerks.’

‘You are too, mate,’ Blaise smacks me bit harder this time, ‘that’s why we are still sticking together.’

‘Blaise, you are just so right tonight!’ Pansy coos and follows with: ‘Now let’s talk about my big relationship crisis and once we are done, we can move to Blaise’s... whatever.’

Blaise snorts and motions for her to continue.

‘So. Ginny is thinking of taking a position in America, in some amazing quidditch team they have there. She would move there, for two whole years at least.’

We are quiet, I’m waiting for her to continue and Blaise is just nodding as though he is too. Before I have time to do anything at all, Pansy snaps. ‘Wow, thank you guys, great advice!’

‘What? That was it?’ Blaise looks bemused, his eyes narrow. ‘So all that wailing…’

‘I was not wailing!’

‘… was because of an occasional long-distance portkey to see your girlfriend? Honestly! At least your alcohol is good.’

Pansy splutters but I have to agree with Blaise. ‘That’s seriously it? Pansy, I was literally just about to come,’ cue Blaise’s groan, ‘when your owl almost broke the window.’

‘You are both so heartless! I am about to break up with my girlfriend and all you care about,’ she points her finger at Blaise, ‘is my negligible amount of tears I shed when you came and you,’ she points at me, ‘just want to get your dick wet!’

We burst into laughter, me and Blaise, while Pansy keeps muttering some very lewd curses.

I manage to speak after few moments. ‘She didn’t take the position yet, did she?’ She shakes her head. ‘I would suggest talking to her. Because I bet you just went all offensive, trying to be the biggest bitch there is.’ She punches my shoulder and sighs.

‘I guess. But what if she will take it? I can’t do long-distance.’

‘Well, then you tell her and you’ll break up and when that happens, Draco and I will come and rescue you from your sorrow. But until then we will save all the drama and crying. Yes?’ He stands up and brings Pansy’s mug.

‘Fine,’ she says and looks at me. ‘Did you bring it?’

I roll my eyes. ‘No, Pansy, I didn’t. I didn’t have it handy and I was otherwise occupied.’

She groans and gulps down the remnants of her wine. ‘This was the worst and shortest pep talk I’ve ever heard. You both suck.’ She summons a bottle and drinks up. ‘Moving on, Blaise, what…’

‘No, we’re not doing me today,’ he declines the kind offer of sharing his feelings, ‘I’d rather listen to Draco’s sexcapades.’

‘If you wish,’ I smile sweetly and watch him cringe while I do some sharing of my own.


	30. Chapter 30

**3 rd March 2008**

I sometimes feel like someone is playing an enormous joke on me, my life. Like now, when I listen to Robards explaining why it’s essential to go to Berlin on an undercover mission to ‘ _finally catch these bastards_ ’. And apparently Lynxar must be coming too, because she’s our potion expert and therefore needed in this particular operation. I don’t know the woman, she might be a real hoot and wonderful company, but she is a horrendous ‘expert’.

So I say so and the only thing I get is a glare and another five minute tirade.

I try to suggest, maybe one of the Aurors with potion background would be more suited, after all it would be a proper mission where some field training might be required.

‘Not acceptable, Potter. We need a potioneer there, an undercover auror will not fool these bastards,’ Robards goes on and on.

Now, of course I think: we have the contract with Zabini and Malfoy, one of them can come, depending on the contract which I only skimmed through, it might be possible. Well, I say so.

‘Are you insane, Potter? This person must have a Ministry clearance and don’t forget…’ and so he cariies on and on and in my mind, I only think I cannot go on an undercover mission with Lynxar, no matter what Robards says.

I interrupt him in the middle of his never-ending rant. ‘I will get the clearance. The mission is in two weeks, plenty of time to file necessary paperwork.’ I hold up my hand when I see he wants to speak up and he goes exceptionally red in the face. ‘Lynxar and all of her team are just not competent enough for this job and, frankly, even for the job they’re doing now, as I’ve been saying for some time. Let me get the authorization and I will be the one responsible if something goes haywire.’

‘You bet you will be responsible, Potter!’ Robards shrieks and spits, the vein on his forehead pulsing. ‘I don’t know who you think you are! I am still the Head of this department and you might be groomed for my position, but not yet, Potter! How dare you suggest Malfoy… Malfoy! For highly important and top-secret mission is beyond me! I am the one making decisions here and what I say, goes! Do not think for one second…’

The thing with Robards is, he means well but is stuck in the past and he does not like change. ‘I understand, Gawain,’ I say and he frowns even more after I use his first name, ‘that you are the Head Auror, therefore I will always follow your lead and instructions. I just don’t want the mission to fail and I don’t want you to fail if something happens. Which it will, if Lynxar will be a part of it. We will all fail. I only want you to think about it. I know you don’t like Malfoy and that’s okay, but he is much better suited for this task, regarding his current work and given his… past.’

Robards huffs for several more minutes, yells at me a bit, gulps a glass of water so he can yell a little longer and then I am leaving his office with a permission to get the Minister’s approval to engage Malfoy, ‘ _a bloody civilian, Potter!_ ’, in an official auror operation.

Getting Kingsley’s approval won’t be a problem, as well as all the paperwork needed. The hardest task, I think, will be to get Malfoy on board.

From the options I have, he’s the lesser evil.

*******

_Malfoy._

_I am writing to you to request your expertise on an ongoing case regarding illegal potions ring led by, still, unknown individuals. Based on our recent contract with Blaze Potions Ltd., we require your presence at the field operation - please see §12, clause VI.C of the mentioned contract._

_I am also attaching a case file with all the necessary information and details. You might recognise some of it, since you worked on few of these smaller cases._

_If there are any further questions, feel free to contact me either via Floo or owl, or we can arrange a meeting to your convenience._

Kind regards,

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

*******

_Auror Potter,_

_I was forwarded your latest letter to one of my employees and on his request, I must first require an assistance from our solicitor, even though I did read the contract and remember such clause and tried to explain this to the aforementioned employee._

_Please, bear with us while we get this all sorted. Should not take longer than one business day._

All the best,

Blaise Zabini

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

**4 th March 2008**

_Potter._

_I don’t know what game you’re playing but you are officially going insane! I am not going anywhere near Berlin with you and your troops for Merlin knows how long, and I am definitely not going to risk my life because of your FUCKING INCOMPETENCE!! I do not care what Blaise or his stupid solicitor say, you can fuck off with your request and all your requests in the future! I did not sign up for this, you stupid git! If I must, I will go to the Minister himself to do something about your complete lack of lucidity!_

_Count me the FUCK out because FUCK OFF if I will agree to this BULLSHIT!! You or anyone else can’t make me to do something like this against my will._

** I REFUSE THE OFFER!!!!! **

_D.M._

*******

_Auror Potter,_

_I am glad to inform you that our solicitor deems it perfectly legal for Mr. Malfoy to be a part of the Minstry’s operation as per the contract, as far as safety and health is guaranteed in its full as written and agreed in §12, clause VI.D and §16, clause II.A. Also, as per §12, clause VI.F, we must require sufficient recompense for Mr. Malfoy and Blaze Potions Ltd. in his absence for partial loss of income due to his involvement in the case._

_Hope everything goes well!_

All the best,

Blaise Zabini

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Mr. Zabini,_

_Thank you for the confirmation on this matter. The galleons will be added to your company’s vault at the end of the mission._

_I am most grateful for your continuous cooperation._

Kind regards,

Harry Potter

Auror Office

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

*******

_Malfoy._

_I understand why you might be upset about this, but you said yourself you read the terms and conditions of the contract, plus Zabini already owled me that all is as it should be, legally._

_Please read it again if you have to , because as mentioned there, all the precautions necessary will be taken to ensure your safety, such as – Polyjuice, protection/shield charms and spells if must, Auror class protective gear and accessories, repellent charms if must, etc, all is listed in, I believe, §12. Also, you will get paid for this._

_Just please, read the file, what’s expected of you, the training will be no more than three hours long this Friday in the DMLE’s main conference room, level 2._

H. Potter

*******

**5 th March 2008**

_This and the whole fucking Ministry is RIDICULOUS. Just because your potion division is run by an incompetent cow, does not mean I, as a non-ministry employee and therefore a civilian, should risk my life!!_

_But as I was made aware already by my stupid employer, I did agree and sign the fucking contract too, so whatever the Ministry says apparently, I must do and comply._

_You better make sure my vault is overflowing with gold if I return._

_And if I am to spend three damn hours in some stinking office of yours, I better get lunch and refreshments from Les Matisses._

_D.M._

*******

**7 th March 2008**

Well, could’ve been worse, considering. I expected some shouting and curses, but Malfoy was just blankly polite and cold. I had to excuse myself halfway through the training for a meeting with Kingsley and now I am finishing documentation for Malfoy’s clearance and equipment and all else.

I startle when the door to my office bang the wall behind, almost falling off its hinges.

Apparently, my ease of mind was premature. Yeah, seems about right.

‘Potter. What the actual fuck?’ I watch him as he strides in and paces from one end of the room to another. ‘I am waiting for an explanation!’ he snaps after I don’t say anything.

‘Okay, look,’ I start but he smashes his hands on my desk and leans forward, sneering down at me.

‘You look, arsehole! This is the last time I am doing anything like this. After this sham is over I am going to make Blaise to terminate the fucking contract, I don’t care what will need to be done but I am so done with this crap of yours.’

I try again. ‘Malfoy, I understand that…’

‘You understand nothing!’ he yells to my face and slaps the file I sent him in front of me, turning few pages and pointing his finger on a particular line and reads out loud. ‘ _It’s important to note that should any harm come to any persons involved in the mission, they agree the Ministry of Magic and_ _Department of Magical Law Enforcement are in no way responsible for said harm or damage and agree no legal action should be taken against the Ministry of Magic and/or Department of Magical Law Enforcement_.’ He angrily turns a page and continues. ‘ _In case of death, the Ministry of Magic will compensate the bereaved amounting in 300 galleons_. What the fuck? Three hundred? No responsibility? And I am not talking about all the other nonsense regarding losing a limb or any other body parts!’

He’s so red in the face, the veins in his neck bulging. ‘Those are just standard terms of agreement. Nothing will happen to you or anyone else, we know what we’re doing, Malfoy.’

‘Do you? Then why do I need to be present?’ His fist hits the desk and his mouth flattens in a thin line.

‘You know why, I told you and you read it and they just explained it to you in there,’ I motion vaguely around us and he starts opening his mouth again so I keep on going. ‘I am sorry if it causes you distress,’ he snorts, irritable, ‘but I had to do what was best for the case in order to finally move somewhere with it. Thus, I guarantee you will be safe and will return home with no harm done. I really am sorry.’

I don’t have to wait long for his retort. ‘You should be begging me on your knees to do this for you, Potter. You should be grovelling.’ He pauses, glares, like I should do just that, right now. ‘But since everyone just praises your golden shit whenever you manage to push it out, for me, who is even beneath your mentioned shit for you people, I know all is done and I just have to take it, don’t I?’ He doesn’t wait for my answer when he continues. ‘You owe me for this, Potter, since it was all your damn idea in the first place.’

At last, he straightens and grabs the file back. ‘Malfoy,’ I say, ‘I promise all will be alright.’

‘Don’t patronize me, you fucker!’ He points his wand at me, red sparks flying from the tip.

‘I’m not.’ I try not to glare, but barely manage. ‘Fine, whatever you want. I’ll owe you; I don’t care.’

He keeps pointing at me, his jaw clenching and eyes blazing with rage.

When he finally lowers it, he just says ‘ _you owe me, Potter_ ’ and leaves, the door slamming behind him.

It’s one thing to be angry when first learning about it but go mad when being explained everything and reassured it was safe for everyone is completely different. It’s not like we are sending him to his death, which is exactly how Malfoy behaves.

Such a fucking headache!

I flop back down on my chair and just hope Malfoy will be able to get over himself by next week. It’s not like I’m doing it to spite him, murder him or for my own entertainment, damnit!

Whatever. If it will result in solving the case, then it’s worth withstanding Malfoy’s ire and presence. I hope.


	31. Chapter 31

**9 th March 2008**

‘We went through this, Draco,’ Astoria sighs for the hundredth time, ‘I am no law expert, but it looks to me that when you signed it you also agreed to it. So, I don’t…’

I interrupt her. ‘It doesn’t matter I signed the fucking thing. What matters is that it is illegal.’

She looks at me, highly unimpressed. ‘You said Blaise’s attorney approved it. And I don’t see anything wrong,’ she flips through the pages again, ‘they guarantee your safety. Do you know what would happen if they let any harm come to you or Merlin forbid, if they let you die?’

‘I know what would happen!’ I scream. ‘Absolutely nothing, no one would care!’

‘Come on now, I would, your friends would, Narcisa surely…’

‘Whose side are you on?’ I ask her. I've been asking her since Monday when she completely betrayed me and failed to see what’s so utterly wrong with this whole situation.

She sighs, again, and it sounds more exasperated the more she does it. ‘Draco. What could happen, honestly? Seems to me you will just sit next to some auror most of the time under a Polyjuice and Disillusionment and write notes.’

‘You do realize everyone will carry wands, right? Someone could kill me at any time.’ It is true and I will repeat it no matter how many times anyone says otherwise.

‘Please! No one will even spare you a glance,’ she says, closes the folder and throws it on the table next to the fireplace.

I am alone. So alone in this.

‘You are supposed to agree with me,’ I tell her and flop down next to her on the couch cushions, laying my head in her lap. She pushes her fingers in my hair and starts stroking.

‘Am I? Why?’

‘Because you’re my partner, girlfriend, lover? Because you love me and cannot imagine your life without me?’ I look up at her and she laughs.

‘Sure, but not when you’re wrong, darling.’ Both of her hands are scratching my scalp now and I feel tempted to forget everything. It’s so good.

‘I am right,’ I say and yawn. ‘Will you visit my mother while I’m gone?’

Her lip curls, just a tiny bit. ‘You know she doesn’t like me much. You only will be away, what, a week?’

‘Week or longer, Salazar knows with those idiots. But she started using the potions more, again, I just want her to have some company, even if it’s not pleasant.’

‘Hey!’ she swats at my head, not too gently. ‘I won’t after this.’

‘Alright, I take it back. You know I love your company. You are the best company there is.’ I smile and she resumes her stroking.

‘Well, I guess I could manage once a week. I’m sure you already enlisted Pansy as well, during all your whinging.’

‘I might have,’ I murmur, ‘the more the better.’ 

I lie there, my eyes closed, her fingers moving in my hair.

I can’t believe in a week, my life will be endangered, and my girlfriend and friends are going about their lives like nothing’s happening. I don’t care what they say, I am right about this and it will serve them right if I'll come back damaged.

*******

_Dear mother,_

_I will stop by the Manor and bring you the potions on Wednesday. I ran out of some ingredients so it’s only four vials this time. Also, I would need to borrow the grandmother’s necklace for few days if possible. I’ll explain why on Wednesday._

_Draco_

*******

**11 th March 2008**

_Mrs. Whiterdew,_

_I’m sending you the Breath freshening potion, amount of thirty vials as requested and Pepper-up, amount of ten vials as requested. As per our policies, please read the attached instructions of usage and a list of some possible side effects. Hope the results will please you._

_Don’t hesitate to approach us with future orders._

_Best regards,_

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Mrs. Bowen,_

_I’m sending you the Magi-Me-More potion, amount of fifteen vials as requested. As per our policies, please read the attached instructions of usage and a list of some possible side effects. Hope the results will please you._

_Don’t hesitate to approach us with future orders._

_Best regards,_

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

_Mr. Elliott,_

_I’m sending you the Strengthening solution, amount of one vial. As per Ministry’s regulations, one vial is maximum amount to be ordered by an individual without a Healer’s prescription. If there is need for more, please see you Healer for necessary action. As per our policies, please read the attached instructions of usage and a list of some possible side effects. Hope the results will please you._

_Don’t hesitate to approach us with future orders._

_Best regards,_

Draco L. Malfoy

Blaze Potions Ltd.

*******

**13 th March 2008**

_Pansy, I think I forgot my cashmere jumper at yours yesterday? I will pick it up today, do not send it with your owl!_

_Draco_

*******

_Draco,_

_yes, it’s here. I won’t send it, but I don’t know what your problem is with Miran, he’s the cutest._

_P_

_P.S.: Hope you like the photo!_

*******

_Tell Weasley to take it off! I swear, Pansy, I will personally rip it off her if I come there and she’s still stretching it with her breasts!_

_D_

*******

**15 th March 2008**

I watch as Teddy flies up and down, catching a snitch and then throwing it away just to catch it again. We played a seekers game for two hours. I swear, this boy’s energy knows no limits, he’s been doing this for at least another hour now. I don’t think I’m old, but that much time on a broom, when not done regularly can be a bit tiring.

‘Okay, Teddy!’ I shout up at him. He looks down, hovering in the air, snitch fluttering in his hand. ‘I’m coming inside. You should come down now too, I think grandma cooked some dinner!’

‘Yeah!’ he yells, ‘be there in a second!’ He tosses the golden ball again and it’s like I haven’t said anything.

‘Ten minutes!’ I shout again and walk inside.

Andromeda is putting plates on the table, so I help with the cutlery.

‘It’s a shame your mother couldn’t come,’ says Andromeda, ‘she’s always loved a Shepherd’s pie.’

I take the pie from the oven and place it in the middle of a table. I think mother is now peacefully sleeping, no dreams, no emotions, in a void, it was one of those days for her. ‘Yes, she still does. We used to have it every Sunday when I was younger. She just felt a little under the weather. Probably cold, I made her some Pepper-up.’

Andromeda just hums. She knows I’m lying but doesn’t say anything else about it. ‘Shame Astoria couldn’t come either.’

‘Yes. She had to work this evening, unfortunately. But she told me she ordered a cake for her work party?’

Andromeda smiles and nods. ‘Yes, she did. She had a very specific idea.’ We are quiet for a moment. ‘I like her, you know?’

‘I’m glad you do,’ I answer, a little bemused. They met just twice, as far as I know, I was present once only and it was all very cold and polite.

‘I know what your mother thinks. She’s a pureblood still, through and through. More… traditional? Old fashioned? I don’t know,’ she shrugs. ‘But Astoria is very nice. Just wanted you to know that I approve.’ She winks at me and I smile at her, nodding.

‘Yeah, she is.’

We finish setting up the table and Andromeda goes outside to fetch Teddy when I hear a Floo in the sitting room. There are four plates on the table.

‘Hello.’ I hear him before I even see him. He traipse through the door and stops when he sees me.

‘Hello Harry. You can put the bottle on the table, dear,’ says Andromeda as she pushes Teddy inside.

‘Hi, Harry!’ he waves at him and hurries to wash his hands in the sink. ‘I was just training with my snitch. I think I’m getting much better. You have to come out after dinner to watch and tell me.’

He dries his hands and Andromeda wipes some dirt from his cheek. ‘It will be dark then, Teddy, and you still didn’t finish your homework.’ Teddy groans. ‘Now that we’re all here, let’s sit down and eat.’ 

Andromeda serves the meal and Potter opens the bottle of wine he brought and pours it, frowning but hesitating only slightly when reaching my glass.

‘Enjoy,’ Andromeda says.

‘Thank you,’ Potter smiles and digs in.

‘Mhm! It’s delicious gran. Just like when Draco makes it.’ Teddy’s mouth is half-full when he speaks, and I think I will have to teach him some more table manners.

Adnromeda laughs. ‘Yes, Teddy, thank you. We share the same recipe, don’t we Draco?’

I agree and, delightfully, see Potter frown even more. ‘Yes, indeed. Maybe when you’ll be older you will learn to cook it, too.’

‘Fat chance of that,’ Teddy snorts and a pea falls out of his mouth right back on his plate. ‘I will have more important work than cooking. I will be a seeker for the Falcons or Arrows.’

‘Will you? So, I suppose you won’t have to eat?’ asks Andromeda.

‘I will, but surely the teams have a cook, or a house elf. Right?’ He turns to Potter for confirmation.

But Potter shakes his head. ‘I’m afraid not. From what Ginny says, only on national team. So, by the time you get there, you probably will have to learn to make at least a toast, Ted.’

Teddy bemoans his misfortune, with a real anguish of a boy who just found out he might need to tend to his own food in the future. ‘Then I might get a house-elf or a cook,’ he shrugs and continues on eating.

‘Are you looking forward to the trip, boys?’ Andromeda asks out of nowhere.

I glare at Potter as he nods. ‘Yeah, I guess. It’s still work, though, so, not too fun of a trip.’

I am silent, just chewing and trying to burn a hole in Potter’s forehead, right next to his scar, but Andromeda looks at me and says ‘and you, Draco?’ and so I answer her. ‘Very much so. Can’t wait.’

Potter just stares with one eyebrow raised, jaw working, mouth full. Merlin, I want to pummel his smug face in.

‘Oh?’ Andromeda looks at me, inquiring.

I sigh and bite down my honest reply. Instead, I just tell her that it was quite last minute but it’s fine, it’s work, just as Potter says.

We talk more, Teddy boasts about his grades and friends, Andromeda is happy with her baking endeavours, Potter talks also but I’m trying not to listen, I talk about my real work and not much else. I might be little paranoid, but I don’t want for Potter to know anything more about me, lest he decides I am up to no good whenever he sets his mind on me.

We clear the table after everyone is done and Teddy moans that he is so full and cannot possibly go upstairs yet but should rather take his broom and fly. I can see Andromeda rolls her eyes, standing next to her by the sink, drying the dishes, and she summons his school things. Teddy drops his head dramatically on the table. ‘Don’t worry, I will help you,’ Potter encourages.

Teddy looks at him, his lips twitching up in a smile. ‘Yeah, I guess you can try. But leave the writing to me, I don’t want to correct your mistakes.’

I snort. I really do like Teddy, he’s hilarious, smart and can take Potter down a peg anytime. I listen to them talking when Lyra flies to the window and sits there politely. I open it and take the parchment tied to her leg. She immediately flies away, well behaved owl that she is.

_Draco, I came from work to your flat, I ate and showered and spread that almond body cream you like all over my skin and now I’m waiting for you in your bed. No hurry, I’ll be here._

_Say hi to Andromeda and Teddy from me._

_A_

I put it in my pocket and tell Andromeda and Teddy her hellos. ‘I think I’ll go. I have to get up early tomorrow.’

‘Of course. Let me pack you the pie and the tarte. There’s so many leftovers.’ Andromeda busies herself, so I also say goodbye to Teddy.

‘Have fun in Germany,’ he says as he hugs me. ‘I heard there’s some famous wall. Maybe you can go see it when you’ll have time.’

I take the two containers full of food from Andromeda, say goodbye again to them both and only a nod and murmured ‘Potter’ to Potter.

‘Malfoy, just a moment?’ he rises from his seat and follows me, which I only reluctantly allow.

‘What?’ I turn once I’m in the sitting room and he almost barrels right into me.

He catches himself quickly. ‘I only wanted to make sure that the package came yesterday. The one from the Ministry?’

I snort and take the floo powder from the bowl on the coffee table. ‘Oh yes. One set of robes enlaced with protective charms, shoes with no charms, a bracelet with location spell, gloves, hat and scarf with questionable odour. Give my thanks to the Ministry for a last moment delivery of subpar items.’

Potter sighs and presses his fingers on his temples. ‘Fine. I just wanted to know because you didn’t say or write anything. And I know how you love to write,’ he scowls.

‘Was I supposed to send a formal letter? By all means, Potter, it will be the first thing I do as I get back home. Is that good enough for you?’

‘Whatever. Just be there at four,’ he says and with that he turns to leave.

‘Yes,’ I sneer at his back, ‘your wish is my command.’

All of a sudden, he’s right in front of me, his eyes narrowed and blazing. ‘You know what, Malfoy? You can f…’

‘Harry! Come back here! Gran says I cannot leave the kitchen until my homework is done and you promised your help even if it’s no help!’

Potter steps back, his nostrils flaring and without another word he walks out of the room.

I floo home and curse Potter in my mind the whole time it takes to walk to my bedroom.


	32. Chapter 32

**16 th March 2008**

‘Only your lot could’ve come up with this idiotic plan,’ Malfoy natters. Again. All day long.

He came on time to the designated spot this morning, he didn’t say a word and touched the portkey when it struck exactly four in the morning. We landed in the safe house where the rest of the team was already stationed.

He looked around, disgust clear on his face, crease between his brows and said: ‘I expected nothing more.’ Then, when he walked into his bedroom: ‘I see you decided to put me back in the closet, Potter. It’s curious this twin bed even fits here.’ I left him there when he shut the door right in my face with a sneered: ‘Let me unpack in peace, at least.’

I got a debrief from Ash. There was no suspicious change of plans and the smugglers kept up their usual daily routines. We were ready and I just hoped Malfoy wouldn’t ruin it all.

We’re sitting on a bench in the Friedrichshain public park, at nine in the morning, waiting for the contact. We’re under Polyjuice, pretending to be brothers from Manchester interested in the business and Malfoy cannot stop complaining. ‘I hate this cloak, by the way. It scratches my skin. Merlin, awful. And this ugly skin! So itchy and way too big and heavy. Couldn’t the Ministry get someone better?’

I sigh, trying so hard to keep my cool. ‘The Ministry did not choose those two on a lark, you’d know if you read the file.’

‘I did,’ Malfoy grits, ‘doesn’t mean they couldn’t wait for someone better to come along.’

We keep quiet when Malfoys speaks out once again. ‘When are these people supposed to come? I thought it was to be nine sharp. And exactly why am I even needed right now?’

‘We just have to wait a bit longer.’ We’ve been sitting here only five minutes, so his wailing is really uncalled for. But I keep it to myself. ‘They are waiting for both, would be suspicious if it was just me.’

Malfoy snorts and looks around. ‘At least it’s nice here.’

‘It is,’ I say.

‘Didn’t ask for your opinion.’

‘Just keeping the conversation going, brother,’ I grin at him and his mouth contorts into a disgusted grimace.

‘What happened to them?’ he gestures to himself, brown hair and eyes, red in face and a bit overweight.

‘They’re in custody,’ I answer.

Then he whimpers. ‘This is awful. I keep sweating for no reason.’ Malfoy fidgets and scratches at his throat. ‘Why did I have to be the fat one?’

I smile, looking around for anything suspicious. ‘Because it wouldn’t be you who would have to run after someone.’

‘Of course. So, what, I would just be left to die of a heart attack?’ He rubs his hands on his trousers, his forehead glistening with droplets of sweat.

‘You would be taken back to the house,’ I shrug.

He makes some sort of derisive sound. I look at my watch, eleven past nine. A jogger runs by and lets a piece of paper slip on the ground. I pick it up while Malfoy keeps muttering something under his pointy nose.

_22.4. 23:00 – Berghain, Jon Jacoby_

‘Alright, let’s go.’ I stand up, going away.

I hear Malfoy huff and puff behind me. I slow down and wait for him. ‘What is it?’

I show him and he grabs the note with his meaty fingers and pushes it away from his face, squinting. ‘Salazar, what a poor eyesight. Six days? Are you fucking kidding me? What the fuck is Berghain?’ He’s positively seething now.

‘Don’t know, we’ll find out.’ We start walking to the corner shop to apparate, Malfoy stomping heavily next to me.

‘Do I honestly have to be this person the whole time here?’ he asks, inhaling loudly. ‘This cannot be good for my health. Six fucking days. Fuck.’

‘You’re just not used to the extra weight, you’ll be fine. And you have to wear it every time we do something related to the mission. Feel free not to if you want to go sight-seeing…’

‘How generous, Potter,’ Malfoy snaps.

‘…just ask one of the aurors to cast some disillusionment and protective charms,’ I finish.

‘Why can’t I just do it? I’m perfectly capable myself.’ He swats his forehead with his sleeve, heaving.

‘Wasn’t it you who kept repeating we, the Ministry, aurors and me, are responsible for your life?’

‘You are, of course.’ We stop under the shop roof; I extend my arm for Malfoy to take. ‘Since it was you who dragged me into this, you personally will be on my beck and call, Potter. Every time I will need as much as a cup of tea.’

I clench my jaw. ‘I am not your house elf.’

He sneers and it turns his face even uglier than it already was. Crueller than on his own face. ‘No, but you may as well pretend to be for these several days. It is the least you can do.’

I stare at him. ‘Take my arm,’ I say.

He just stands there for a moment, looking at me with the sneer still on until finally, he grabs my forearm and I turn on the spot with him right beside me.

As soon as we land, he stomps to his room, the door banging behind him.

We find out it is a nightclub near the main railway station, mostly opened only during the weekends. I send Ash and Reynards to scout the area, outside and inside. They come back in the evening, reporting it is apparently pretty large area to cover. There are six aurors on the mission, so it’s decided we’ll take night shifts to monitor the building, just in case, in pairs. Tonight, it’s me and Julie and I cannot wait to leave this house and Malfoy.

Immediately as he was back in his own body, he demanded I bring him lunch to his room. I ordered some takeaway for everyone and he said it was just grease on bread, so I shoved it at him and shut the door. Then he wanted tea and biscuits, then dinner, glass of water, he even demanded softer toilet paper and I’ve had just about enough for the day. The others kept giving me strange looks, but no one said anything. Except Ash who smirked with _‘trouble in paradise, eh?’_ and once I glared at him, he scuttered away.

I hurry Julie out the door, should Malfoy call on me to tuck him in for the night. Fresh air will surely do me good.


	33. Chapter 33

**17 th March 2008**

It’s five in the morning as I go down to the kitchen, still in my pajamas. I barely slept, my neck hurts and I just feel manky and tired. There are two aurors, chattering quietly, one of them pouring water into mugs.

‘Good morning,’ one of them says.

‘Good morning.’ I stay standing in the door.

‘Would you like some coffee or tea?’ the one pouring water asks me.

‘Coffee, please,’ I move into the room then and stop near the table.

‘Here you go.’ He puts the mug in front of me.

‘So, we’re going back to work. If you need anything, we’re in the door at the end of the hallway,’ he smiles politely and then they leave the room.

I add sugar and sip. It’s horrendous, but I finish it. Then I make myself tea and that is only a little better.

I go back to my room. I lie down, close my eyes. But it’s no use to try and sleep so after an hour I dress and go downstairs again. I want to go for a walk. When I try to open the front door, it’s locked. I use my wand but that too, fails. I’m thinking of other spells when I hear footsteps behind me. It’s the auror from the kitchen, wand in hand.

‘What are you doing?’ he asks.

‘I just wanted to go for a walk,’ I shrug.

‘Okay. But you can’t go alone. One of us must supervise you,’ he tells me and I bristle.

‘Potter told me I can do whatever I want, I just need disillusionment charms.’

He frowns. ‘No, someone must come with you. Plus, of course, the charms.’ We stand there in silence for few beats. ‘Unfortunately, I cannot go with you, but you can wait until one of the others wakes up.’

‘Certainly, I understand.’ I stomp away, back to my room. I pace along the small space and then, in somewhat childish rage I go right to where I know Potter’s room is. I bang the door open and I am delighted to see how he wakes up, startled, sitting up.

‘What.’

‘Potter. I want to go outside and was informed I need a supervisor. Get up.’

‘What?’ he blinks several times and looks down at his watch. ‘It’s seven. Are you joking? I only slept for three hours.’ He lays back down and turns his back to me. ‘Go away.’

‘No. I want to go outside,’ I repeat, step closer and because I’m irritated and tired as well, I rip off the blanket and throw it on the floor.

‘Malfoy!’ he grits, stands up and I vanish the blanket. He looks outraged.

‘I want to go outside.’ I look at him and wait, his jaw working, hands in fists.

‘Fine.’ He turns around, picks up his clothes from the floor and looks back at me. ‘Are you going to watch or what?’

‘Why don’t you use your en-suite, since you, unlike me, have one?’ I ask, loving how angry he is.

His nostrils flare and he strides to the bathroom, locking the door.

I look around and hate how his room is bigger and better and sunnier than mine.

He comes out, dressed in his awful clothing and glares at me, arms crossed across his chest. ‘I’m having coffee first,’ he says and shoulders his way around me through the door.

‘Of course, I don’t want you to fall asleep somewhere in a ditch,’ I say as I sit at the table as he grumbles and makes his coffee. ‘No thank you, I already had one,’ I say as his sits down and drinks it, not asking if I wanted one too.

‘Where do you want to go?’ he asks between gulps.

‘I don’t know, Potter. I’ve never been here. Probably will have to explore a bit.’

He stares at me, incredulous. ‘You do realise I have to work, right? I can’t just go, gallivanting through Berlin whenever you set your mind on it.’

‘You will,’ I laugh.

‘I won’t, Malfoy,’ his jaw clenches, ‘we have shifts. For example, mine starts today at six…’

‘Well then,’ I interrupt him, ‘plenty of time to go sight-seeing, don’t you think? We have about ten hours.’

Potter smirks into his mug. ‘And you want to spend those ten hours with me? Figures.’

‘Excuse me?’ I ask and watch as he licks a drop of coffee that spilled from a corner of his mouth.

He stands up, washes the mug and walks out. ‘Come on, Malfoy, I don’t have all day,’ he says already in the hallway.

I walk in front of him. Not that I know where I’m going, but I’d rather get lost than to follow him. Yes, ten hours with Potter is basically a torture for me, but seeing as he might hate it even more, it’s worth it.

We walk in silence. The street is nice, mostly old building and few trees. I see a cafe with delicious looking pastries in the window so I tell Potter to go and buy some. He sends a death glare my way but goes in.

‘I asked for the cherry muffin, Potter. Is that really so hard for you to follow basic instructions?’ I take the lemon bar from the paper bag and glower at him.

‘It really is, when you give them,’ he answers and bites into the cherry muffin, chewing noisily. ‘But maybe you can go and buy some yourself, hm?’

‘You’re an arsehole,’ I tell him and taste it. Well. It’s very good but I’m definitely not telling Potter that as I start moving again.

There are muggles everywhere with these little papers with photographs, speaking German and offering it to me. I take them and nod, putting them in my pockets. One such woman even tries to make me step into a weird looking contraption with six wheels. I say ‘no, thank you’ and she switches to English, explaining but I say ‘no, thank you’ again until she finally lets me go with a frown and some murmur I don’t understand. In the meantime, Potter just watches us, arms crossed, smirking like an idiot.

‘I thought you were supposed to make sure I wouldn’t get hurt on this trip, Potter,’ I say as soon as he is in the hearing distance.

‘Didn’t look like she wanted to murder you,’ he grins.

‘How would you know, standing hundred meters away?’

He starts walking where the woman is trying to recruit another innocent person, his steps longer than usual. When he returns he says: ‘Fifteen meters.’

‘Merlin, you’re twelve!’ I snap and march away from him.

He catches up to me and we continue in silence again. I should’ve taken my camera. The sun is up and the city is nice. Tomorrow then. I pull out one of the papers from my pocket. It’s one with museums, one of the pages in English.

‘I want to go here,’ I turn to Potter and show him a picture of an old looking building, which is apparently a national gallery.

Potter rips the brochure from my fingers and frowns. ‘Gallery? Why?’

I roll my eyes. ‘Why not?’

‘It’s muggle?’

‘So?’ I grit my teeth.

‘So, since when are you going to muggle galleries?’ Potter shakes his head, most probably in disbelief.

‘None of your business.’ I went with Astoria the first week we started dating, complaining all the time but secretly enjoying it. She laughed and then took me to another one the next weekend. ‘We are going here. And, of course, you’re paying.’ I snatch it back and, once again, stomp away from him.

I don’t know where we’re going and Potter is no help, so in need, I ask a passer-by. He shows me how to get there, moving his arm in confusing directions, adding some German word here and there. I try to follow his advice but end up in front of some church instead where people are taking photos and which was the main picture of one of the brochures.

I make Potter to pay an entrance fee, he grumbles a lot but finally does as I say. We go inside, there is a guided tour and it’s so beautiful inside that I’m sorry Astoria isn’t here. She would love it. Golden and light and peaceful. But it’s Potter who’s with me, looking around like he’s never been in a cathedral before, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

‘Merlin, Potter, you’ll catch a fly. Shut your mouth.’

His head snaps towards me and he closes his mouth with a scowl.

Once the tour ends, I sit in one of the pews, looking at the altar. Potter takes the other side and we sit and look. I glance at him from time to time, he keeps turning his head this way and that, looking at people and the ceiling, looking everywhere.

It’s still early when we make it outside, so I decide to continue to the gallery. Potter just walks beside me, not complaining for once.

It is lovely. It fascinates me how something so muggle can be so beautiful. I never thought I would admire an unmoving painting by muggles. Art that is clearly not magical but still incredible.

Potter, just as in the cathedral, has his mouth gaping until he notices looking me and closes it. He steps too close to one painting and the guard reprimands him. Potter flushes and apologizes and from there keeps his distance.

I needle him about it. ‘Never been in a gallery, Potter? You can’t just grab everything with your greasy fingers.’

His face goes red even more. ‘I have. And I didn’t want to touch it.’

‘No?’ I ask, all innocent. ‘So, you wanted to press your nose to it, smell it a bit?’

‘I thought something moved there,’ he hisses.

‘I see. ou wanted to protect the Statute of Secrecy then?’

‘I wanted to make sure,’ he says and stomps away.

We spend about two hours there. It’s past noon when we step outside.

‘I want lunch,’ I announce when we are down the steps.

‘Okay. Let’s head back then.’

I laugh. ‘I want to eat out, in a restaurant, not that horridness from yesterday.’

Potter sighs. ‘Fine. But you find it.’

‘Fine, but you’re paying,’ I say back and go in search of decently looking place.

We cross a river and I choose the first nice looking place near a park.

I order Eintopf and Potter orders _‘this, meat with potatoes and cabbage, please’_.

‘Did you like our little trip?’ I ask him as we wait for the food.

He raises a brow. ‘Why?’

‘I thought you did,’ I ignore him, ‘by your hanging mouth and all.’

‘Enough with my mouth already,’ he says and flushes pink. ‘I liked it well enough. I bet you thought I would hate it.’

I decide to tell the truth. ‘I did, since you don’t seem the type.’

‘What type?’

‘Cultured,’ I shrug and sip on my beer the waiter already brought.

Potter goes even pinker, bordering on red. ‘Whatever.’

‘Have you even been in a church or gallery or museum before, Potter?’ I ask and look at him.

‘I have. Back home,’ he sits back. ‘And how many times have you been since apparently you are so cultured about all things muggle suddenly?’

‘Plenty of times, Potter. More times than you, for sure. Unlike you, I at least know not to smell all the paintings.’

He leans in and hisses. ‘It was one painting and I didn’t want to smell it.’

‘Whatever you say,’ I smile at him and he goes redder.

‘Not that it’s any of your business, but I take Teddy sometimes.’

‘Good for you. You might learn some things from him.’

‘You know what? Let’s wait in silence,’ he suggests.

Well, I don’t think so. ‘So tomorrow I was thinking, Teddy suggested some wall. I perused these papers, and it might be this, it’s called Berlin Wall. How original. We should go,’ I show him a picture.

‘Malfoy. I won’t have time tomorrow. My shift starts at twelve and lasts five hours. You can go with someone else.’

‘No matter, we can go the next day,’ I tell him. ‘Remember what we agreed, you’re at my beck and call. I understand you have to work sometimes so I am being benevolent. You’re welcome.’

Potter snorts, loudly, and I see a waiter turn her head to us. ‘Oh yes, thank you so much.’

They finally bring us our meals. It’s delicious.

‘I see you didn’t take to heart my suggestion from Christmas,’ I say.

‘What suggestion?’ he asks before swallowing, elbows on the table.

‘About your manners,’ I sneer.

‘Oh yeah, that. I don’t know how I could think you were almost tolerable during that dinner,’ he answers and continues eating, elbows unmoving.

‘I am an amazing company. With the right company.’

He doesn’t say anything back.

When he finishes, he gulps his beer and I’m half expecting he’s going to burp, but thankfully no sound comes.

‘What?’ he asks when he notices me staring.

‘You’re gross,’ I say.

He rolls his eyes. ‘What’s next on your crusade to annoy me? So far, mostly unsuccessful, I must say.’

‘Hm. I think we need a museum. I do hope you’ll try to lick some old artefact or better yet, a bone.’ I grin and he scowls.


End file.
